Nunca te olvidé
by deea93
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Que pasará cuando se reencuentren? Seguiran tan enamorados como en ese entonces?y la pregunta mas grande de todas quien es el padre de los hijos de kyoko?espero que os guste es una historia renxkyoko
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mina-san**

**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste**

Habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez que la vio, tres años en los que vivía en agonía no sabía si lo odiaba por lo que hizo aquella noche durante los hermanos Heel, ese día no lo podría olvidar aunque de saber que ella se iría de su lado jamás lo habría hecho. Seguramente el lugar que ocupaba en su corazón era el mismo que el estúpido de Shotato, seguramente lo odiaba mucho más que a ese bastardo…

Se giro para ver la hora que era sabia que esta también era una de esas noches en las que no paraba de pensar en ella y no podría pegar ojo pensando que ella lo odiara, _´Las 5 de la mañana´_ suspiro resignado, se levanto de su inmensa cama dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, vio pasar su reflejo por el espejo sin prestarle mucha atención. Se duchó con agua fría para despejarse, cogió una toalla la cual fue amarrada a su cintura y se dirigió hacia su habitación, antes de entrar en esta vio su reflejo en aquel espejo gigantesco vio su pálida piel en él, sabía que era debido al trabajo incesante y a las pocas horas de sueño que tenía, dejo el espejo y se dirigió a cambiarse.

Salió de la habitación vestido con una camisa blanca que marcaba su esbelto cuerpo, vaqueros oscuros y una chaqueta de traje negra. Se dirigió a la cocina se sirvió una taza de café bien cargada, después se dirigió al salón y vio lo que Yashiro-san le había dado.

Lo miró con interés sabía que dentro se encontraba alguna fotografía de ella. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió aquel sobre marrón _´Revistas?´ _cogió una de ellas, y empezó a mirar su contenido… después de un rato viendo las fotos de esa revista se encontró con los ojos de su amada aquellos ojos dorados que parece que te atraviesa el alma cuando los miras directamente, después de varios minutos mirando esa fotografía empezó a leer:

"La actriz Mogami Kyoko conocida también como el ´camaleón dorado´ será nominada por tercera vez consecutiva al premio de ¨La Mujer Más Bella De Asia¨ la pregunta que nos hacemos es ¿vendrá a recoger este año el premio a Tokio? O ¿será su mayor rival y amiga como se autoproclama Kotonami Kanae la que recogerá su premio otra vez?

Mogami Kyoko es la actriz más conocida de Asia, recientemente ganó un Óscar al mejor protagónico en Estados Unidos con su papel de Saya en ¡Acércate! Necesito acaríciate, del cual dice estar muy orgullosa, además de este papel ha protagonizado innumerables papeles a lo largo de su carrera, su actual éxito es el lanzamiento de su primer CD "Don´t make me fall" en el cual es la guitarrista y cantante principal, además Kyoko en una famosa modelo en gran parte de Europa y Estados Unidos ella fue la principal modelo del año pasado en las pasarelas de Milán, París, Madrid y Londres.

La pregunta que nos ronda la cabeza a todos es ¿Kyoko volverá a Japón?"

-Lo mismo me pregunto….- suspiro tristemente dejo la revista sobre la mesa y miró de nuevo el sobre marrón donde encontró varias fotografías un CD y DVD con carcasas negras- Me pregunto si es su CD-dijo con esperanza levantándose del sofá y poniendo uno de los discos en el reproductor, lo dejo que empezara y se dirigió a su anterior asiento- Kyoko-dijo exhalando dolorosamente-¿alguna vez volverás a mi?

El disco empezó con un suave solo de guitarra seguido de una preciosa voz.

"_**Hey baby! ¿alguna vez has pensado en mi?**_

_**Porque yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo **_

_**Cada palabra, cada susurro que escapaban de tus labios**_

_**Se repiten sin cesar en mi cabeza **_

_**Baby I can´t take it any more**_

_**My love is only for you**_

_**I wanna scream all that I have in my heart **_

_**I can´t think any more **_

_**Baby… estoy aquí no te preocupes **_

_**No te dejare caer tan fácilmente **_

_**No me importa morir si es para salvarte**_

_**No importa si lo has hecho mal yo estaré para **_

_**Que empieces a hacerlo como es debido **_

_**Baby….baby estoy a tu lado no te preocupes no te dejare caer **_

_**Baby….baby has dejado de pensar en mi? Porque yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo **_

_**Vamos baby no llores…siempre estaré a tu lado **_

_**Baby…. Baby….baby…"**_

Su voz se fue haciendo un susurro hacia el final.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

En New York una preciosa mujer yacía recostada en el asiento de una limusina que iba de camino hacia el aeropuerto, a su lado estaban dos preciosos niños que estaban durmiendo sobre su regazo, en la parte delante suyo estaba un hermoso hombre con traje que la miraba con tristeza.

-¿Que sucede?-le preguntó la preciosa mujer

-¿Estás segura de que quieres volver?-preguntó este con incertidumbre

-Si…, estoy segura-dijo con determinación

-Pero kyo..-fue interrumpido por ella

-Ya lo hemos discutido antes no quiero que mis hijos vivan lejos de su padre y además creo que fui bastante clara cuando te dije que yo también quiero estar a su lado,-la tristeza empezaba a nublar sus ojos dorados- se que le hice daño, y que no puedo ir delante suyo y decirle "he vuelto" como si nada hubiera pasado – dirigió su atención a una ventana – se que no tengo derecho de reprocharle nada solo quiero que ellos –mirando a los dos niños que tenían sus cabezas sobre su regazo- sepa quién es su padre.

-Kyoko….

Gracias por leer espero que os haya gustado ^.^


	2. capitulo 2

Tsuruga Ren estaba escuchando la primera canción una y otra vez, no podía evitarlo esa voz angelical cantaba cada palabra que el necesitaba oir, no pudo no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó junto a Kyoko. La primera vez que la vió en LME, cuando retó a Ruriko, al angel que había interpretado en el video de Sho, a su aterradora Mio, a Natsu, la primera vez que lo salvó de su oscuridad, y por supuesto nunca podrá olvidarse de Setsu su sensual e inocente hermana lo que lo trajo a su actual recuerdo.

**Flashback**

Era la última noche que compartirían juntos en el hotel como Setsu y Cain. Él estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando la escucho hablar con alguien.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo enfadada al receptor del teléfono- lo que me tengas que decir sobre él será mejor que me lo digas cara a cara…prefiero verte la cara para saber si mientes o no

…

-Llámame mañana- dijo en un susurro-y decidimos el lugar y la hora…quiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible y más si tengo que pasar unos minutos contigo-dijo colgando

Ella se sentó en una de las camas suspirando _´que voy a hacer?... dijo que si no me presentaba iría a los medios de comunicación y contaría todo lo que Ren hizo_´ miró hacia la puerta del baño y volvió a suspirar _´y si esto es otra trampa?y si es verdad que su carrera como actor se terminará si lo dice?´_ volvió su mirada al móvil que le había comprado hace unos días en recompensa por haber roto el suyo cuando la llamó Sho. Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y se quedó embelesada al ver su cuerpo solo cubierto por una toalla.

-Nii-san te vas a resfriar si vas así por aquí….o es que quieres provocarme?-dijo Setsu con una sonrisa de lado, lo miro a los ojos y vio que había cierta incertidumbre en ellos- que pasa?-se levanto y en menos de un segundo estaba al lado de donde se había sentado – estás bien?...nii-san?

Ren levanto su mano y la llevo hacia su mejilla dándole una pequeña caricia con el pulgar, su otra mano había subido hacia su peluca, la cual se la quitó y alborotó el pelo anaranjado de ella. Ellos nunca dejaron de de romper contacto visual.

Kyoko vio que ya no era Cain, vio una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos no podía evitar perderse en esa mirada _´como has podido hacerme esto? Esa estúpida caja tendría que estar cerrada pero solo con un beso la abriste como si nunca existiese ninguna barrera a su alrededor, estoy aterrada no se qué hacer para que no me mires con esos tristes ojos´_

-Ne Kyoko alguna vez serás mia?- dijo Ren en un suspiro bajando a encontrarse con los labios de ella, mantuvieron un beso cálido y lento como si el tiempo no existiese.

Después de varios minutos en esa incómoda posición rompió el beso cogiéndola en sus brazos y la llevó hasta recostarla sobre una de las camas, después de depositarla lentamente en la cama volvió a besarla, no supo en qué momento la desvistió _´esto está mal´_ pensó Ren mientras depositaba sobre su cuello _´pero aun así no lo puedo evitar´_ volvió a ir a sus labios dándole un pasional beso al cual ella le respondió con la misma pasión, sabía que no se podría resistir a sus besos a su esencia, estaba sumergida en un mar de placer que no quería que terminara.

-Lo siento-dijo Ren mientras entraba dentro de ella.

…

La mañana había llegado ella despertó entre los brazos de él, escucho su móvil vibrar en la cama de al lado, se levantó de la cama vio que había un mensaje lo leyó. Después de media hora vestida como Setsu salió de la habitación.

Después de varios minutos Ren se levanto de golpe, asustado, sabía que ella lo odiaría después de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama y vió una hoja de papel en la mesilla de noche.

"_Lo siento, tengo que ir a LME me ha llamado el presidente esta mañana y no quise despertare al irme….descansa y no te preocupes hablaremos de lo sucedido después._

_Tienes el desayuno preparado, come y recoge las cosas de Cain de la habitación. No sé si volveré al hotel pero las cosas de Setsu ya me las he llevado esta mañana._

_Kyoko"_

Se duchó, desayunó y salió con las pertenencias de Cain en una pequeña maleta de mano.

El presidente la dijo que tuvo una urgencia y salió de viaje por al menos una semana. Una semana y media habían pasado desde la última vez que la vio. _´cuando te volveré a ver?´_ se preguntó

El viernes de la tercera semana la vio entrar a los pasillos de LME en dirección hacia el ascensor la intercepto y subieron al doceavo piso donde se enceraron en el camerino de él.

Después de cerrar la puerta abrazó a Kyoko como si no la hubiese visto en años, bajo a encontrar sus labios con los de ella, después de varios minutos besándose se separaron, y Kyoko lo empujó un poco para tener más espacio, esto a él lo hizo pensar lo peor.

-Lo s..ss..siento-dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar- me tengo que ir solo he venido a despedirme-dijo acercándose al pomo de la puerta y volteo a mirarlo otra vez y en un susurro dijo sus últimas palabras-Sayonara my love

**Fin del Flashback**

Todavía sentado en el sofá con el café ya frio en la mano Tsuruga Ren dejo salir varias lágrimas al recordar lo que sucedió hace 3 años.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Arigato gozaimashta por los reviews espero que os guste mi historia ^.^**

**Pamela****: prometo seguirla hasta el final no te preocupes soy de las chicas que les gusta acabar lo que empiezan n.n**

**Astral Aurea****: arigato one-sama por haberme incitado a escribir esta historia si no hubiese sido por ti seguramente no la habría empezado (^/^)**

**ILexa****: respecto al hombre que está con Kyoko tengo que darte una mala noticia y es que si hay una relación entre ellos dos pero eso se sabrá en el los breves capítulos**

**DANNO: ****lo seguire espero que te guste mi fic ^_^ **

**(haciendo una reverencia)muchas gracias por todos los reviews espero vuestra opinión sobre este capitulo, mañana intentare subir el próximo capitulo. Besos y abrazos a todas 3 (^/^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado 12 horas desde que subieron al avión personal del presidente Lory, él era el único que sabía cuándo volvería, ya que no quería que sus hijos fueran acosados por la prensa, miró a sus pequeños que dormían plácidamente en las grandes butacas delante de ella.

A su lado estaba un hombre placenteramente dormido. Era muy atractivo no podía negarlo, tenía los mechones de pelo por encima de los ojos, se veía tan tranquilo y en paz, no podía creer que él se haya atrevido a ir con ella, después de 2 años y medio desde que se conocieron se habían vuelto inseparables, él iba donde ella, no la dejó salir sola a ninguna parte, desde que nacieron los gemelos el fue su apoyo en todo momento, lo quería muchísimo pero aun así no se podría comparar con lo que sentía por Ren.

No podría creer que estaría a pocas horas para volver a verlo de nuevo. Estaba tan ilusionada y a la vez tan preocupada _´tal vez ya estará con la persona que ama….´_suspiró resignada estaba segura de que ella nunca podría volver a su lado.

Vio que uno de los niños se estaba despertando y se levantó de su asiento lo cogió en brazos se sentó en el sitio que anteriormente el pequeño ocupaba, el pequeño se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás cómodo?-preguntó ella moviéndose un poco, el pequeño solamente asintió, sabía que su pequeño se mareaba fácilmente en los aviones – sigues mareado?-dijo un poco preocupada, él solo se limitó a negar y poner la cabeza en el hombro de su madre

-Tero estar así-dijo él, Kyoko sabía que a su hijo no le gustaba hablar mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo él analizaba las conversaciones adultas sin molestar a los demás, para ella le parecía demasiado maduro a su edad.

-Ren….sabes que a mamá le puedes decir cualquier cosa no?-dijo ella un poco dudosa

-Sí … yo solo necesito a mamá y Yukii – dijo muy seguro haciendo que Kyoko le sonriera

-Y que hay de tu papa?-preguntó dudosa

-No sé..…-dijo dudoso- me gustaría conocerlo…..pero ….si a mamá le hace daño verlo yo no necesito estar cerca de él-dijo segurísimo

Kyoko se quedó sin palabras por lo que su pequeño le dijo, ella simplemente se limitó a acariciar el pelo de su niño mimado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El día de Tsuruga Ren había terminado, mirando el reloj vio que eran casi las 12 de la noche, suspirando fue a cambiarse e irse a dormir, se tomó una pastilla recetada por su manager para que pudiera descansar ya que mañana tendría que aparecer en la entrega de premios, puso el CD de Kyoko y se durmió después de escuchar la última canción.

"_**Amor me ves desde tu alto pedestal?**_

_**Estoy intentando llegar ahí **_

_**Pero por más esfuerzo que pongo no alcanzo a tocarte**_

_**Creo que cada vez que estoy a punto de hacerlo**_

_**Te alejas más de mí **_

_**Escucharás alguna vez la voz de mi corazón?**_

_**Porque él no ha parado de gritar tu nombre**_

_**No…no puedo dejarte ir…necesito alcanzarte lo antes posible**_

_**Grito tu nombre en la oscuridad de mi habitación**_

_**Miles de lágrimas han abandonado mis ojos**_

_**Porque mi corazón no para de sufrir**_

_**Grito por los momentos en los que llegué a ser tuya y después te abandoné**_

_**Grito con todas mis fuerzas para que este sufrimiento empiece a cesar**_

_**Grito todo lo que no pude decirte en aquel momento **_

_**Grito con todo mi corazón **_

_**Lo mucho que significas para mí**_

_**Grito porque nunca llegué a decirte lo mucho que te amo **_

_**Te amo…..te amo …..te amo más que a la vida misma**_

_**Ya que si no estoy a tu lado es como si no viviera…"**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un famoso cantante estaba muy irritado debido a que hace unos meses la mujer que nunca pudo olvidar le quitó su preciado 1º puesto en el ranking de lo más escuchado con su canción "No te dejaré caer_"((es el nombre de la canción del primer capítulo)),_ no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo sin verla seguía haciendo estragos en su vida, no podía creer que esa chica sin sexapil y plana se había convertido en la mujer más deseada por la mayoría de los hombre, desgraciadamente él sabía que ella no volvería, tal y como se lo dijo la última vez él dejó de ser importante en su corazón. _´Kyoko haré que vuelvas a mi lado…no importa lo mucho que me cueste nunca cesaré!´_ pensó Sho

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando bajaron del avión. Kyoko no pudo pegar ojo en ningún momento, sus niños estaban muy felices ya que no les gustaba estar en espacios cerrados, ellos salieron corriendo del avión encontrándose con un montón de personas vestidas muy extravagantes, Kyoko vio como sus hijos se habían parado en seco, empezó a reír divertida por la cara de sus pequeños. Salió del avión y se encontró con una persona que la había aprisionado en un abrazo de oso.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-dijo una mujer de cabellos azabaches

-Yo también Moko-san –le dijo Kyoko respondiendo al abrazo

Después de un rato los pequeños de Kyoko se fueron cerca de su madre al ver que una serpiente estaba por los alrededores.

-Mami…-dijo una niña que estaba temblando-tengo miedo…cógeme por favor

Al ver a su pequeña temblar, la cogió entre sus brazos, esta la abrazó muy fuerte ya que no quería que su madre la soltara. En cambio el pequeño niño que fue arrastrado por su hermana se acercó a aquella serpiente amarilla y la empezó a acariciar, esta se fue enrollando alrededor del pequeño sin hacer presión.

-Parece que a Natsuko-chan le gustas mucho-dijo un hombre con bigote

El pequeño sonrió y miró hacia su madre.

-Mamá mira le gusto, Yukii, no hace nada acércate –dijo él muy seguro.

Su hermana miró a su madre, esta asintió acercándose a su hijo y bajando a su altura.

-Natsuko-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo acariciando a la serpiente- Yukii, no te hará nada, no te preocupes-dijo dejando a la niña en el suelo al lado de su hermano, la pequeña empezó a acariciar a la serpiente, esta hizo lo mismo que a su hermano, enrollándose sin hacer presión-ves, ella es muy buena-dijo Kyoko acariciando el rostro de su pequeña.

-Sí- dijo sonriente la niña

Kyoko se levantó y fue recibida por los brazos del presidente Lory que estaba llorando.

-También lo extrañé mucho presidente.

Después de dejar a Kyoko, bajó y miró a los dos pequeños enrollados por Natsuko, miró primero al niño que tenía el pelo negro y ojos dorados como su madre, y luego a la niña que era completamente diferente a su hermano, ella tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes, los abrazó junto a su serpiente.

-Yo seré vuestro abuelito, ¿qué os parece?-dijo muy ilusionado, los niños después de de ver la expresión de Lory solo asintieron muy sonrientes- Bueno, vamos a casa-dijo cogiendo a los niños en sus brazos-Kyoko-chan, he escogido un apartamento bastante grande para que los niños puedan tener más espacio, ¿te parece bien ir ahora mismo hacia allí?-ella solamente asintió

En la limusina dorada del presidente todos se divirtieron mucho, Kyoko y Kanae se estaban contando todo lo que les había pasado durante todo este tiempo, los niños y Lory estaban jugando con Natsuko felizmente y el acompañante de Kyoko la miraba contento ya que no la había visto sonreír de esa manera desde hace unas semanas. Después de media hora de trayecto llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos de lujo. Kyoko estaba como una piedra al ver que estaban delante del complejo donde Ren vivía.

-Presidente, ¿está de broma no es así?- pregunto ella

-No, vivirán de ahora en adelante aquí-dijo el muy serio-estaréis viviendo el último piso, y no pienso discutirlo.

Subieron al departamento, en el cual Maria los estaba esperando, estuvieron hasta las 8 de la mañana ya que su agenda no les dejaba tiempo para quedarse más tiempo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsuruga Ren se despertó a las 7:30 bastante descansado, se duchó y fue dirigiéndose hacia la cocina cuando de repente

_**Ding Dong**_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente descubriendo el rostro de…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ding Dong**_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió lentamente descubriendo el rostro de Kotonami Kanae.

-¿Con que te puedo ayudar Kotonami-san?-preguntó Ren sorprendido

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó entrando al apartamento de él

La llevó al salón, se dirigió a la cocina y le trajo un té verde, después se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban delante del que se sentó ella.

-Tú dirás – dijo él dando comienzo a su conversación.

-¿Sabes por qué Kyoko se fué?- pregunto directamente como lo hacía siempre

- No- respondió mirando hacia otro lado- si lo hubiese sabido ¿crees que la hubiese dejado ir?

-¿Has dejado de amarla?-dijo sin rodeos

-Como si fuera tan fácil olvidarme de ella….lo era todo para mí-la miró a los ojos y dijo- me gustaría saber si ella me amó, si m…

-Lo hace, ella te ama más que a nadie-lo interrumpió ella, se levantó de su asiento y dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta-ella se fue para que no mancharan tu perfecta carrera actoral….

Ren la cogió del brazo antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó el dejando el brazo de Kanae lentamente

-Ella sabe toda la verdad acerca de tu pasado, nunca quiso contármelo solo dijo que necesitaba protegerte y que solo volvería cuando habría encontrado las pruebas suficientes para que nadie te hiciera daño-Ren la llevó hasta el ascensor, y antes de cerrarse las puertas ella dijo-aaa…ella ha vuelto-y con eso las puertas se cerraron dejando a un impresionado Ren delante de ellas.

Después de un tiempo entró a su departamento, cerrando la puerta principal se dejó caer al suelo, ella se había ido por él, se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba y fue rápidamente a cambiarse, salió de su departamento y se dirigió a la mansión de la única persona que lo podría ayudar a encontrar a Kyoko.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de que todo el mundo se fuera, Kyoko se sentó cerca de la gran ventana que había en el salón.

-Kyoko-la llamó el hombre que estaba con ella desde hace un tiempo, este le la abrazó fuertemente-todo estará bien-le aseguró este, dejándola llorar en sus brazos, después de unos minutos ella se calmó

-Gracias Haru-dijo aun entre sus brazos

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ren había llegado hace 20 minutos a la mansión de presidente, Sebastian le dijo que Lory había ido a llevar a Maria al instituto ya que llegaría en breve. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar con un vaso de té verde en la mano cuando entró Lory con Natsuko enrollada a su cuello.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-dijo sentándose delante de Ren- dime en que te puedo ayudar

-¿Tú sabes por qué se fue, no es así?-preguntó un poco enfadado

-Así es, supongo que tu también.

-Solo sé que se fue para protegerme y nada más….o es que ¿debería saber algo más?

-Hmm…ella lo sabe todo, tu nombre y pasado, le dijeron lo de Rick, ella vino a mi pidiendo consejo….y le conté todo lo que sabía. Durante las semanas que se ausento murió su madre dejándola con una carta de despedida, en ese tiempo llegaron varias ofertas de trabajo, una de las cuales la envió a Corea por varios meses, en los cuales nos enteramos….-_´mierda casi le cuento que estuvo embarazada´_ suspiró- eee….y luego llegaron muchas ofertas de trabajo y a llegado donde está….sé que llegará pronto a Tokio pero no cuando

-Ya está aquí, Kotonami-san me lo dijo….de que os enterasteis cuando estuvo en Corea?-vio como el presidente se puso tenso y prosiguió- ¿Hay algo que necesite saber y que no me pille desprevenido?

Después de varios minutos de intentar sacar información del presidente se dio por vencido.

-Presidente te ruego que me digas donde está, necesitamos aclarar esta situación.

-Pronto la encontraras-dijo Lory un poco enfadado por el interrogatorio al que fue sometido para que le contara quien le había dicho a Kyoko sobre su pasado, el por qué y lo que le pasó en Corea, al cual el solo dijo que no era el indicado para contárselo-de todas formas será mejor que vayas a prepararte para la entrega de premios.

Ren se despidió y se fue con su estilista el cual le había preparado un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, además de varios accesorios incluidos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-WoooooW…mamaaaa-dijo la pequeña Yukii-te ves como una princesa, ¿a que si Ren?- el pequeño estaba tan impresionado por lo guapa que estaba su madre que lo dejó sin palabras, solo atinando a asentir

-Gracias mi princesa-dijo besando la mejilla de la niña- gracias mi principito-lo besó al igual que a su hermana- cuidaros bien y no hagáis muchas travesuras, cuidad de él-dijo señalando a Haru, el cual sonrío divertido por lo que había dicho Kyoko.

-Ya es hora de irte…-dijo Haru dándole un beso en la mejilla- que te vaya bien.

Con esto Kyoko salió de su departamento dirigiéndose a la entrega de premios.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y siento mucho no haber actualizado hasta hoy.**

**Mañana veremos cómo será el encuentro entre Kyoko y Ren.**

**Quería agradecer a las personas que me habéis ayudado a crear al personaje de Yukii.**

**Besoos y abrazos…espero con muchas ganas vuestros reviews**


	5. capitulo 5

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews de apoyo y sobre las ideas que me habéis dado sobre algunos personajes, hoy veremos el reencuentro entre Ren y Kyoko^-^…..seguramente muchos de vosotros querréis matarme después de este capítulo….pero no os preocupéis de alguna forma u otra terminará bien.**

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Skip Beat…solo de las locuras que pronto pasaran XD**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos empecemoos!**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Kyoko acababa de bajar de la limusina y ya había varias personas desmalladas por la impresión de verla después de tanto tiempo, posó durante unos minutos delante las cámaras y dio una pequeña entrevista y entro en el teatro donde la esperaba su mejor amiga.

-Mokoooooo-saaaaan-grito abrazándola

-Moo….deja de hacer tanto espectáculo todo el mundo nos mira-dijo un poco irritada aunque respondió al abrazo de su amiga-¿vamos a nuestros asientos?

-Lo siento pero es que tengo una sorpresa preparada- dijo guiñando un ojo y se fue

Kanae se quedó sorprendida al ver que su amiga desapareciendo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsuruga Ren acababa de llegar con su perfecta sonrisa de caballero, lo último que quería era ir a esa gala pero había dicho meses atrás que asistiría, así que simplemente puso su máscara del perfecto caballero. Posó y dio se dispuso a ir hacia donde se hacían las entrevistas. Al llegar le empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre su trabajo como siempre.

-Bueno Tsuruga-san después de hablar de sus próximos proyectos, hablemos de su vida amorosa-dijo la entrevistadora con una sonrisa pícara- todas las mujeres estamos interesadas en saber si has encontrado a tu mujer ideal.

Ren solo sonrió y contesto lo más sinceramente posible- La verdad es que sí la encontré hace años pero….no pudimos formalizar nuestra relación, espero volver a verla muy pronto- dijo aun sonriente.

Después de varias preguntas más se encaminó hacia el teatro donde divisó a Kanae que estaba rodeada de un aura oscuro debido a que los hombres no paraban de acercarse a ella.

-Kotonami-san ese aura es muy oscuro incluso para ti-dijo divertido Ren cuando estaba cerca de ella- ¿será que quieres que Yukihito esté aquí para espantar a todos esos hombres?

Kanae se sonrojó por el comentario del hombre que acaba de sentarse a su lado, solo pocas personas sabía que de hace menos de un año empezaron a salir, si su novio estuviera ahora mismo ahí seguramente estuviera tan celoso que hubiese enviado miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra. Empezó a reír por sus pensamientos.

-No sería mala idea que estuviese aquí-dijo mostrándole una sincera sonrisa-pero aun así, mientras estés a mi lado ninguno de esos se acercaran a mi-dijo muy convencida-así que no te alejes mucho.

El solamente sonrió y asintió, después de un rato de que varios premios se entregaron anunciaron una actuación sorpresa y todos los presentes se giraron para mirar al escenario.

Habían aparecido un batería, 2 guitarristas, un pianista, el puesto del cantante estaba sin ocupar por varios segundos. Apareció en lo alto del escenario una silueta femenina que estaba volteada, vestida con vaqueros azules, camiseta y unos botines negros su peinado estaba recogido en una coleta entrelazada hacia un lado, además se veía que estaba sujetando una guitarra. Al poco tiempo la misteriosa mujer empezó a tocar su instrumento al igual que el resto de su grupo, el foco que la cubría lentamente se empezó a desvanecer mientras se giraba y bajaba por las escaleras del escenario y se acercó al micrófono al cual empezó a cantar

"_**Hey baby look at me**_

_**Estoy delante de ti …**_

_**Has llegado a verme ahora que estoy delante de ti**_

_**Ahora que estoy tan cerca siento la necesidad de abrazarte**_

_**Lo sabías? Sabías que aunque estés tan cerca yo aun te siento lejos mío**_

_**Hey baby do you know what I mean?**_

_**Estás tan cerca que tengo miedo de que escuches lo fuerte**_

_**Que mi corazón late **_

_**Baby necesito que me mires y digas **_

_**Lo que hace tanto tiempo anhelo **_

_**Necesito que me cuentes que fue**_

_**Lo que por tanto tiempo nos separó **_

_**Que me digas el por qué mi corazón nunca dejó de latir**_

_**Baby me ves aquí?...me ves? O es que necesito ir más alto?**_

_**Si me ves por qué no te acercas más **_

_**Y me besas igual que en el tiempo en el cual te conocí**_

_**Baby…estoy aquí ya no huiré…estaré aunque solo sea para mirarte**_

_**Y saber que nunca volverás a ser mío….baby…te prometo no volver a irme…"**_

Durante la canción la cantante abrió los ojos dejando ver sus hermosos ojos mieles. Tsuruga Ren estaba en shock nunca se esperó verla tan guapa y menos se imagino que los ojos de ella siempre estuvieran posados en él desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos, vio como salía del escenario, se levantó de su asiento pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Ella volverá no te preocupes-le aseguró Kanae-solo irá a cambiarse y regresará, no te olvides que es posible que gane el premio, así que tendrá que recogerlo.

-¿Estás segura?-la miró con temor en los ojos-necesito hablar con ella-Kanae simplemente le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que veía lo angustiado que estaba _´Kyoko….este hombre está completamente a tus pies´_ pensó Kanae mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Ren.

Después de 20 minutos Kyoko y su grupo salieron de los vestuarios, los hombres iban con esmoquin negro y corbata roja, y Kyoko iba vestida con un vestido rojo de corset con la falda que tenía un poco de volumen llegando hasta los tobillos, llevaba unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto. Kyoko estaba en el centro de los cuatro hombres cuando entraron al teatro.

Mucha gente se les acercó para felicitarles y para hacerles varias preguntas, después de un rato Kyoko se acercó donde estaba Kanae con Ren.

-Tiempo sin verlo Tsuruga-san-dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Estuviste maravillosa-soltó como si nada

-Gracias-sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas

-¿Te parece bien si dentro de poco nos vamos a algún sitio donde hablar en privado?-ella simplemente se limitó a asentir y se alejó hacia donde estaba su banda

Después de los premios fueran entregados Kyoko recibió una llamada urgente de su casa.

-Moko-san-Dijo Kyoko con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿sabes un medico infantil por aquí?

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó nerviosa-¿están los niños bien?

-No sé…..Haru me llamó y parece que mi…-miró a Ren que estaba escuchando toda la conversación-…hijo está con fiebre muy alta.

-¿Quieres que os lleve a casa?-Preguntó Ren triste al saber que Kyoko había tenido un hijo y que ya había vivía con alguien.

Después de aceptar la propuesta de Ren se dirigieron al departamento de Kyoko al cual tardaron más de una hora, ella estaba muy nerviosa y Kanae no lograba calmara, nada más llegar Kyoko salió rápidamente del auto y subió rápidamente a su departamento seguida de Kanae y Ren. Al ver a su pequeño en cama con fiebre corrió a abrazarlo, Ren se quedó en el umbral de la puerta no veía necesario incomodarlos.

-Mamá…es culpa mía-dijo una niña llorando

-No amor no lo es-le aseguró Kyoko- no te preocupes….Ren…mami ya está aquí-dijo abrazando a su niño, Kyoko le dirigió una mirada a Kanae y esta entendió que necesitaba estar con su hijo a solas

-Vamos Yukii…la tía Kanae te va a hacer un poquito de chocolate caliente-dijo cogiendo a la pequeña en brazos dejando a Kyoko con su hijo.

Ren siguió a Kanae hasta el salón.

-Ella te contará la verdad cuando esté lista-le dijo esta-se que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer, a las cuales yo no seré la que responda.

Vieron salir de la cocina a un hombre alto, tan alto como Ren, de pelo azabache y ojos mieles casi el mismo color que el de los ojos de Kyoko, con un cuerpo que haría envidiar a muchos.

-Siento haberos hecho venir….pero es que no sabía que podría hacer…Kyoko es la única que sabe lo que hay que hacerle en estos momentos…-suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá cogiendo a la pequeña de los brazos de Kanae-siento haberte hecho llorar-dijo dándole besos en la frente y mejillas

-¿Tienes alguna relación con Kyoko?-preguntó Ren un poco celoso…bueno la verdad es que estaba bastante celoso

-Depende ¿a qué tipo de relación te prefieres?...hay muchos tipos de relaciones…

-Seré más directo…¿eres el padre de sus hijos?-quería quitarse las dudas ya que el niño se parecía a él pero la niña…..era otro cantar ella se parecía a él cuando era Kuon sus ojos verdes y aquel pelo rubio que parecía una princesita de cuento-¿estáis saliendo, juntos o estáis casados….a ese tipo de relación me refiero

-Es posible ….

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy….me pregunto qué relación tendrán…hmm…jajaja yo lo sé..pero tendréis que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo!**

**Bueno que os a parecido este capítulo?…**

**Me gustaría agradecer una vez más a todos los que seguís esta historia y me mandáis reviews con opiniones y también con ideas, cada review que leo hace que quiera seguir más y más esta historia….no creía que os gustase tanto….pues una vez más muchiisiimas gracias a todos (haciendo una reverencia) mañana estará el próximo capítulo en el cual descubriremos que fue lo que pasó durante el tiempo en el cual Kyoko se ausento ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

-Seré más directo…¿eres el padre de sus hijos?-quería quitarse las dudas ya que el niño se parecía a él pero la niña…..era otro cantar ella se parecía a él cuando era Kuon sus ojos verdes y aquel pelo rubio que parecía una princesita de cuento-¿estáis saliendo, juntos o estáis casados….a ese tipo de relación me refiero

-Es posible….-dijo con una triste sonrisa-nuestra relación va más allá del amor….

**Bang**

La puerta principal fue cerrada con un fuerte golpe. Todos se quedaron en shock, Haru se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarte del pequeño Ren, el cual estaba vacío, después se dirigió de nuevo al salón.

-Seguramente se fueron al hospital…-miró a Ren desafiante- si quieres saber lo que ha pasado….y la relación que nosotros dos tenemos, tendrás que preguntarle a ella….yo no pienso traicionar su confianza…

Ren se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Kanae

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-preguntó muy irritado ya que todo el mundo estaba haciendo que diera vueltas alrededor sin sacar ninguna información

-No te preocupes….la esperaré un rato y si no regresa pediré un taxi-dijo acompañándolo hacia la puerta-ella te contará todo no tienes que precipitar las cosas-dijo para tranquilizarlo

-Gracias Kotonami-san…..-dijo saliendo del departamento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko mientras estaban todos en el salón se cambió rápidamente al ver que la fiebre de su pequeño no dejaba de aumentar, sabía que no era normal que estuviera así, lo tapó con su manta favorita, cogió las llaves del coche que le habían regalado en su veinteavo cumpleaños y salió pitando del apartamento sin despedirse de nadie. Se dirigieron al hospital más cercano al cual llegó en 10 minutos, aunque normalmente se llegaría en 30 minutos pero, con sus prisas incumplió varias normas de velocidad. Después de 1 hora y media habían metido al pequeño en un cuarto, a Kyoko le dijeron que era normal que no se preocupara que es debido a que se había sentido mal en el avión anteriormente, después de hablar con los médicos sobre las prevenciones para que esto no volviera a suceder, ingresó en el cuarto de su pequeño que estaba despierto en la cama, al verlo cabizbajo se sentó en la cama al lado suyo y le acarició el pelo.

-Mami…lo siento...no quería que faltaras a esa importante entrega de premios- dijo triste Ren que tenía lágrimas en los ojos…no quería molestar a su mamá, sabía que era importante que fuera así que no dijo nada…Kyoko al verlo así simplemente sonrió y lo cogió en sus brazos.

-Para mamá no hay nada más importante que tú y Yukii…..debiste haberme dicho que no te sentías bien-dijo ella con voz triste-yo estaré a vuestro lado siempre…Ren.. ¿me puedes prometer algo?-el pequeño solo asintió en los brazos de su madre- Prométeme que la próxima vez que no te sientas bien me lo dirás.

-Te lo prometo-dijo abrazándola fuertemente

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando salieron del hospital. Llegaron a las 9 al departamento donde los esperaba el presidente, Maria, Kanae, Haru y Yashiro, el pequeño estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre, ella lo dejó en su habitación y volvió al salón.

-Siento haberos preocupado-dijo haciendo una reverencia, después de explicar lo que había pasado y dejar a todos más tranquilos se fue a ducharse y cambiarse para empezar su día de trabajo, dejó a Haru a cargo de sus hijos y le dijo que cuando se levantasen los llevara donde ella estaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsuruga Ren no pudo dormir muy bien, todo por culpa de ese personaje, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos imágenes de Haru y Kyoko besándose, sonriendo uno al otro amorosamente, venían una y otra vez.

A las 11 de la mañana empezó su rutina, tenía que hacer dos anuncios y varias entrevistas ya que Yashiro no quería cargarle con muchas cosas sabiendo que no estaría de humor después de lo que pasó anoche. Os preguntareis como se enteró de lo sucedido anoche, pues fácil Kanae se lo contó cuando llegó al departamento que compartían desde hace unas semanas.

Ren entró en el estudio de grabación donde vio a todo el mundo haciendo un círculo alrededor de alguien, sabía que era su coestrella en ese comercial pero nunca pensó que fuera tan popular.

-Ren – le llamó el director-espero que estés preparado para lo que quiero hacer en este anuncio-dijo sonriente

-Claro que si director- dijo seguro-¿se puede saber que pasa allí?-preguntó señalando hacia el grupo de personas

-Aah…eso …verás en medio de toda esa gente está tu coestrella…como acaba de regresar a Japón todos están como locos por ir a saludarla y como yo ya hablé con ella pues solo lo dejé estar- dijo sonriente el director-pero bueno…¿por qué no vas a tu camerino y te cambias? mientras tanto yo intentaré disolver esa concentración de personas y cuando vuelvas te explico de que va todo ok?

Ren se dirigió al camerino que tenían preparado se dispuso a cambiarse cuando de repente ve que solo había una bata y unos bóxers de color negro _´estarán de broma verdad?_´ pensó, aun así se cambió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el director.

-Bien ya estás aquí …verás este comercial es muy sencillo una pareja discute uno ellos se va la habitación y se tumba en la cama, ese serás tú, en el momento en el que te tumbas coges la almohada e inhalarás, después de eso te das cuenta de que por lo que habéis discutido es una tontería y te diriges hasta el salón donde esperas encontrarte con ella-el director miró hacia el lugar de donde él había salido anteriormente-Oooh… Kyoko-chan parece que ya estás preparada-dijo sonriéndole- Tsuruga-san le presento a su coestrella Kyoko-chan..creo que ya os conocéis no?

-Si director ya habíamos trabajado anteriormente juntos-dijo sonriendo Kyoko

Ren no pudo decir nada simplemente estaba embelesado al ver a Kyoko con una bata de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando parte de su escote a vista y sus piernas…Dios esas piernas que parecía que jamás se terminarían, la dichosa bata solo cubría la mitad del muslo y nada más, además tenía el pelo recogido en un moño improvisado que la hacía cada vez más irresistible. La mayoría de los hombres no podían quitarles los ojos de encima.

-Bueno ya que estáis los dos listos solo tenemos que empezar- dijo el director a los dos actores

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuwa Sho estaba dando una entrevista en directo para TV Tokio donde se habló de su vida privada, sus logros y claro está por su nuevo álbum, estaba a poco tiempo de cantar su nueva canción, subió al escenario, se puso delante del micrófono, miró directamente a una de las cámaras y empezó lo que esperaba ser el nuevo nº 1.

"_**Ah, siempre lo mismo**_

_**Siempre tan triste**_

_**Ah, incluso te herí**_

_**Y tan sólo huí…**_

_**Ah, los sentimientos en ti **_

_**¿Por qué son tan dolorosos?**_

_**Ciertamente se repite lo mismo**_

_**Por miedo te perdí**_

_**Ya que me era tan cercano**_

_**Debí borrar el día que no puedo olvidar**_

_**Nunca escuchas nada**_

_**¿Tomarás mi mano, cierto?**_

_**Mañana seguramente tus sentimientos estarán lejos**_

_**Es cierto, nunca cambiará**_

_**Te amo!**_

_**Mañana seguramente no podré verte**_

_**Es cierto, nunca cambiará**_

_**Te amo!**_

_**Estaremos juntos**_

_**El futuro no está predestinado**_

_**Seguimos juntos,**_

_**Al futuro en el cual tú estás…**_

_**Incluso con olvidar suficientes cosas dolorosas,**_

_**Te estoy recodando**_

_**Al contar cada noche sin encuentro,**_

_**Mi pecho anhela,**_

_**Juntando múltiples soledades**_

_**Por favor, no llores más en soledad**_

_**¿Cuánto estaremos separados?**_

_**Encontraremos la verdad juntos**_

_**Por favor, quiero que olvides**_

_**No deseo seguir hiriéndote**_

_**El tiempo fue desvaneciendo cada recuerdo**_

_**No puedo recordarlos todos**_

_**Mañana seguramente tus sentimientos estarán lejos**_

_**Es cierto, nunca cambiará**_

_**Te amo!**_

_**Mañana seguramente no podré verte**_

_**Es cierto, nunca cambiará**_

_**Te amo!**_

_**Por favor, mírame solo a mí**_

_**Por favor, así te alcanzaré**_

_**Estaremos juntos,**_

_**El futuro no está predestinado**_

_**Seguimos juntos,**_

_**Al futuro en el cual tú estás**_

…"

Esperaba que parte de su canción le llegara a ella, no deseaba nada más que volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y jamás volverla a dejarla a ir.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Konichiwa mina-san dentro de poco subiré el próximo capítulo **

**La canción de Sho se llama **_**Cassis**_** que es interpretada por el grupo **_**The Gazette**_** que es un grupo japonés que descubrí hace poco, esta y varias canciones me parecieron perfectas para Sho**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews O-O tengo 51 reviews y solo subí 5 capítulos OuO Estoy muy contenta de que os guste mi historia**

**Bueno es que muchos queréis matar a Haru pero no os preocupéis no es lo que parece jeje **


	7. capitulo 7

-Bueno todos en sus puestos-dijo el director viendo que todos estaban en sus puestos gritó-Acción!

_Desarrollo del comercial_

Aparecen Kyoko y Ren discutiendo durante los primeros 5 segundos la escena termina con una cachetada de parte de Kyoko. Ren enfadado se dirige a su cuarto y Kyoko al cuarto de baño donde se empieza a dar una ducha…se ve como Ren se tira encima de la cama, coge una almohada e inspira el aroma impregnado en esta, va rápidamente al salón esperando encontrársela ahí, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba, se sentó en el borde del sofá que está delante de la puerta cabizbajo pensando que ella ya se había ido, ella entró donde estaba él tapada solamente por una blanca toalla….él levantó la vista y recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo _´OMG….está preciosa´_, ella se acercó a él, le tocó donde anteriormente le había golpeado, él pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia él. Se miraron la los ojos durante varios segundos, después unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de muchas emociones acumuladas

El director no dejaba de mirarlos con estrellitas en los ojos veía las emociones que él quería que fueran transmitidas en la pareja delante suya- Corteeen….estuvo genial-gritó haciendo que Kyoko y Ren terminaran su beso- Ya hemos terminado. Muchas gracias a los dos por su gran trabajo-dijo acercándose a ellos haciéndoles una reverencia-Han hecho un trabajo excelente!-les sonrió y se alejó

Ren aun tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, y Kyoko tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello debido a que los dos quisieron profundizar aquel beso más que nada.

-Siento mucho lo de anoche-dijo Kyoko bajando sus manos hacia el pecho de él

-No te preocupes-dijo dirigiendo una de sus manos a su mejilla-¿el pequeño está bien?-dijo un poco preocupado, ella solamente asintió- ¿te parece bien si bajas hoy a mi casa y hablamos?-volvió a asentir, el solamente sonrió al ver que se comportaba como una niña pequeña

-Pero….me tendrás que dejar hacerte la cena-lo miró a los ojos y dijo un poco enfadada-se ve que has bajado mucho de peso y estás muy pálido….tienes que cuidarte más-él solamente sonrió ante su comentario y se levantó del respaldo del sofá donde estaba apoyado le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Solo necesito que tú me cuides y nadie más-dijo en un susurro, ella solamente sonrió porque su hijo había dicho las mismas palabras hace unas horas.

Se separaron y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos camerinos. Kyoko había terminado de cambiarse cuando tocaron a la puerta, ella dijo que podían entrar, vio a Ren con una rosa roja entrando a su camerino, se acercó a ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le entregó la tarjeta de su departamento y la rosa.

-Yo llegaré sobre las 10, solo pasa y utiliza todo lo que necesites, necesito que hablemos-dijo muy serio-por favor, espérame.

-Lo haré-dijo cogiendo la tarjeta y la rosa-gracias-dijo dándole un suave beso sobre los labios.

Kyoko se dirigió a sus siguientes trabajos en los cuales uno de ellos se encontró con Sho.

-Kyokoo-dijo este cuando la vio, se acercó a ella y la abrazó-te he echado mucho de menos

-Hola Sho…tiempo sin verte-dijo separándose de su amigo

-Mamiiiiiiii-venía una pequeña rubia corriendo hacia ellos, Sho estaba en shock cuando vio que Kyoko había cogido a la pequeña en brazos y empezó a darle vueltas- mamiii.-gritaba la niña felizmente

-Y tu hermano?-preguntó Kyoko a la pequeña

-Está con Haruojii-san-dijo señalando el pasillo por donde había llegado, al poco tiempo Haru llegó con el pequeño Ren en brazos.

-Yukii te he dicho que no corrieras por los pasillos..¿qué pasa si te caes?-dijo Haru serio acercándose hacia ellas- Hola Kyoko-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿has terminado ya?-preguntó un poco cansado ella solamente asintió-pues vámonos a casa entonces…-dijo sonriente

-Yo tengo un compromiso-dijo Kyoko- os acompañaré a casa y os haré la cena-dijo acercándose a su pequeño, le tocó la frente para ver si la fiebre le había bajado-¿estás mejor?-pregunto ella un poco preocupada, el pequeño solo asintió y entrelazó sus pequeñas manos alrededor del cuello de ella, a lo cual ella entendió muy bien que quería que lo llevase ella-Haru coge a Yukii, yo cogeré a Ren-dicho y hecho cada niño estaba donde Kyoko había dicho y se dispusieron a irse a casa- Adiós Sho fue genial volver a verte-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue con sus hijos y Haru hacia su departamento dejando a un Sho en shock él ahora sabía que jamás volverían a estar juntos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko preparó la cena de los pequeños y Haru, bañó a los pequeños y los acostó.

-Los niños están dormidos, ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-muchas gracias onii-san, me has ayudado mucho. Bueno yo me voy….-miró a su hermano que estaba mirándola preocupado, ella simplemente le sonrió para que no se preocupase- todo está bien, no te preocupes por nada, ya me conoces soy muy fuerte-dijo divertida por lo que dijo

-Lo sé…pero no quiero que te hagan daño-dijo abrazándola

-No lo harán…-lo besó nuevamente en la mejilla y se fue al departamento de Ren.

Empezó a preparar la cena mientras la dejó cocer se acercó al salón y vio que había algo en la mini cadena de la estantería, le dio al play y empezó a escuchar sus canciones, se sonrojó al saber que él lo escucho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ren había terminado antes de lo previsto ya que uno de las actrices principales se había lesionado, se dirigió a una floristería y compró el ramo más grande de rosas rojas que había. Llegó delante de su departamento y abrió lentamente la puerta y escucho el CD que tenía en la mini cadena, se acercó lentamente a la cocina donde estaba de espaldas su amada cortando varios vegetales, el sonrió se acercó a ella, la cogió con una mano de la cintura y con la otra llevó delante de ella el ramo de rosas que había comprado.

Kyoko estaba muy sorprendida por el gigantesco ramo de rosas que había delante de sus ojos, le llegó su encantador aroma lo que hizo que sonriera.

-Son preciosas-dijo en un susurro mientras se giraba y veía la hermosa cara de Ren, el cual no desperdició ni un segundo en aprisionar esos labios tan apetecibles que ella tenía, después de varios minutos rompieron el beso.

-Tú lo eres mucho mas-dijo con su seductora sonrisa, aquella que nadie más que Kyoko había visto, ella solamente sonrió le dio otro beso pero más corto ya que empezó a oler a quemado.

-Noo-dijo corriendo hacia lo que había preparado ya, después de varios intentos de reparar lo que se había quemado se dio por vencida- no se puede hacer nada-dijo haciendo un mohín, a lo cual Ren simplemente la abrazó riéndose de su expresión.

-Está bien… ¿te parece bien si pedimos algo al Daruma-ya?- al ver las estrellitas de los ojos de Kyoko al mencionar el antiguo restaurante se quedó pasmado-eso significa que sí-dijo cogiendo su teléfono y haciendo su encargo-ya está, vamos al salón tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el salón cogidos de la mano, la sentó en el sofá y él se sentó al lado suyo-Kyoko-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, está simplemente lo miró los ojos esperando que empiece a hacerle preguntas- cariño…..¿qué sabes sobre Kuon?-preguntó con un poco de temor, ella al notarlo acarició la mano que el tenia encima de su mejilla y sonrió.

-Sé que tuvo muchos problemas después de volver de aquel viaje a Kyoto en el que ayudó a una pequeña niña de coletas diciéndole que era un príncipe hada- sonrió ante ese pequeño recuerdo, lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó dudosa- ¿podrías quitarte esas lentillas y dejarme ver tus verdaderos ojos?

Ren se dirigió al baño e izo lo que ella le había pedido, cuando lo miró a los ojos sonrió como en los momentos en que el hacía alguna acrobacia delante suya. Se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-Quería contarte toda la verdad…pero entonces te fuiste y …-Kyoko lo cayó con un beso.

-Lo sé no te preocupes, pero aun así no iba a permitir que alguien te llegara a herir sabiendo que podría hacer algo, ahora aunque lo intente no podrá hacer nada.

-Kyoko ¿qué pasó esas semanas antes de irte?-la vio poner una triste mirada, él le cogió la mano para que supiera que tenía todo su apoyo.

-La mañana después de..-se sonrojó-bueno ya sabes…tú y yo … ..-se puso roja como un tomate, a lo cual Ren no podía parar de reir-bueno eso… me llegó un mensaje del presidente en el cual dijo que necesitaban mi presencia en un funeral, eso me extraño bastante así que fui hasta Osaka donde dijeron que mi madre se había suicidado hace unos días y necesitaba recoger todas las cosas que me había dejado, después de una semana tuve que ir hasta Kyoto donde mi madre me había enviado una carta, ahí me encontré con una persona que me había llamado anteriormente y me contó que tú habías matado a tu mejor amigo y todo lo que hiciste en Estados Unidos, me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti contaría todo a los medios de comunicación así que llamé al presidente que me dijo que tendría que buscar a una mujer llamada…T…Tina que fue la que presenció todo pero después de un mes no la encontramos y entonces hicimos el plan en el que tendríamos que estar separados hasta que la encontrásemos, acepté la propuesta que me envió a Corea, y desde ahí tuve varias ofertas que hicieron que mi carera llegara al estado actual, hace un mes encontré a Tina y me contó que Rick había sido atropellado por un coche y que ella al estar presente te acusó-sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos- y entonces….entonces le pedí que me ayudara a que esa persona no te hiciera daño.

Al verla así simplemente no pudo evitar no abrazarla, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que de pronto llamaran a la puerta. Ren pagó al chico que les había traído la comida, cenaron y Ren le contó lo que pasó la noche en la que Rick había muerto, cuando dijo que él era el culpable Kyoko le dio un capón y luego le dijo que era el mayor idiota por pensar eso entonces él la besó y abrazó, se sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Kyoko….puedo preguntarte algo que me lleva molestando –dijo un poco molesto

-Hmm….¿qué pasa?-preguntó entre sus brazos, Ren la alejó un poco para que lo mirara fijamente

-¿Ese tio con el que vives es el padre de tus hijos?-dijo muy serio, Kyoko no pudo más al ver su expresión tan seria se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Ren estaba un poco enfadado él hablaba muy enserio al preguntárselo y ella se reía en su cara

-jajaja –lo miró y vio que se había enfadado un poco, lo que hizo que se riera aun más-lo jajajaja siento jajajaaja...-después de tranquilizarse un poco empezó nuevamente a hablar-es imposible que tenga un hijo con él- suspiró y lo miró fijamente-escúchame atentamente no quiero desmayos o malas caras ok?- dijo muy seria, a lo cual él asintió-el padre de Ren y Yukii eres tú

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Tadaaaaa…que os a parecido jeje me pregunto cómo será la reacción de Ren después de esta confesión OuO **

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por los reviews y por seguirme …. Aun queda descubrir quién será la persona que amenazó a Kyoko? Pronto se sabrá bueno pues espero nuevos reviews diciéndome que tal me ha quedado ….. besoos y abrazoos a toodooos!**


	8. Capitulo 8

-Kyoko….puedo preguntarte algo que me lleva molestando –dijo un poco molesto

-Hmm….¿qué pasa?-preguntó entre sus brazos, Ren la alejó un poco para que lo mirara fijamente

-¿Ese tio con el que vives es el padre de tus hijos?-dijo muy serio, Kyoko no pudo más al ver su expresión tan seria se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Ren estaba un poco enfadado él hablaba muy enserio al preguntárselo y ella se reía en su cara

-jajaja –lo miró y vio que se había enfadado un poco, lo que hizo que se riera aun más-lo jajajaja siento jajajaaja...-después de tranquilizarse un poco empezó nuevamente a hablar-es imposible que tenga un hijo con él- suspiró y lo miró fijamente-escúchame atentamente no quiero desmayos o malas caras ok?- dijo muy seria, a lo cual él asintió-el padre de Ren y Yukii eres tú…

A Ren se le formó una sonrisa angelical, cogió la mejilla de Kyoko y la atrajo hacia él, la besó apasionadamente, después del beso la abrazó fuertemente.

-Me acabas de quitar un peso de encima- dijo suspirando-ese…ee…..Haru dijo que vuestra relación va más allá del amor, y yo pues pensé que te habías olvidado de mi …y …no quería perderte…

-Hmm…..bueno en verdad es que nuestra relación va más allá del amor …-vio como el rostro de él cambio, estaba un poco irritado por lo que había escuchado-pero aun así yo nunca podré olvidarme de ti…eres demasiado importante como para olvidarte….-él la besó apasionadamente.

Después de varios besos más recogieron la sala donde habían comido, él terminó antes que ella ya que se había puesto la limpiar la cocina, al ver que estaba a punto de terminar se acercó a ella la abrazó por la cintura y la empezó a besar su cuello, ella había apagado el grifo ya que sabía que como el siguiera lo que estaba haciendo no iba a terminar, se empezó a dar la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Lo atrajo más hacia ella, necesitaba recibir su calor…y volver a compartir lo mismo que aquella noche.

Ren la besó apasionadamente, sus manos estaban bajo la camiseta de ella, necesitaba tenerla a su misma altura así que la cogió de los muslos y la subió a la encimera, ella había entrelazado sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras compartían uno de los besos más pasionales del día, después de un rato ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa que él llevaba puesta bajó y subió sus manos desde el cuello hasta sus abdominales varias veces, la cogió por los glúteos y se empezó a encaminar hacia su habitación haciendo varias paradas para deleitarse con sus besos, después de varios minutos llegaron a la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama, después se quitó la camisa que llevaba desabrochada y vio como ella se quitó su camisa dejando ver un sujetador negro de encaje con un pequeño lacito blanco entre sus senos, se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso muy tierno y lento, mientras tanto se acostó encima suyo y la empezó a dar varios besos por el cuello hasta bajar hasta el sujetador, a ella le daba espasmos cada beso que recibía, bajó una de sus manos hacia los pantalones de Ren y los desabrochó rápidamente sabiendo que él también la necesitaba, tanto o más que ella a él. Las manos de él desabrocharon fácilmente los pantalones de ella, los bajó lentamente hasta quitárselos, viendo que sus pantalones estaban de camino a ser quitados la ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda, la miró de cabeza a los pies y le dedicó la sonrisa más seductora alguna vez inventada.

-Eres preciosa- le susurró al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo

Ella lo estaba besando por el cuello cuando sintió una mano de él sobre uno de sus senos y la otra mano intentando desabrochar el dichoso sujetador, ella empezó a reir porque él estaba intentando abrirlo por atrás, no se había dado cuenta que ese sujetador era de los que se abrochaban por delante.

-Necesitas ayuda-pregunto ella mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos por el cuello, al cual el solo gruñó un poco, decidiendo terminar con la tortura de él le susurró al oído-¿qué tal si lo intentas por delante?

Después de su pequeña batalla con el sujetador logró hacerlo desaparecer dejando ver los perfectos senos de ella, los besó, succionó y mordisqueo un rato hasta que estuvo satisfecho, volvió a los labios de ella con pasión mientras ella tenía la respiración entrecortada por lo que había hecho anteriormente, las prendas restantes volaron rápidamente.

-Cariño-dijo Ren entre los besos que le proporcionaba-¿quieres seguir hasta el final?

Tras el sí de ella, la besó lentamente mientras se acomodaba encima de ella y se unieron. Al terminar quedaron agotados y se durmieron abrazados.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Kyoko se despertó, observó varios minutos a la persona que amaba, después de darle un beso se dirigió a la ducha del cuarto de baño.

Ren se despertó solo, se levantó rápidamente y vio la ropa que la noche anterior llevaba al final de la cama, pensó que Kyoko se había ido otra vez dejándolo solo….cuando de repente oyó el agua que caía de la ducha, se acercó lentamente al baño y vio la silueta de ella enjabonada, le pareció la escena más sexy del mundo, después de estar allí pasmado unos minutos decidió acompañarla.

-Buenos días-dijo mientras entraba a la ducha, después la besó

-Buenos días-dijo ella sonriente - ¿has dormido bien?

-Hmm….me hubiese gustado haber despertado contigo entre mis brazos…..aunque….-la miró seductoramente-no está mal tenerte en mi ducha durante las mañanas

Ella se rió por su comentario. Después de ducharse Kyoko dijo que se cambiaran que saldrían a desayunar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un pequeño niño se acababa de despertar, se dirigió a despertar a su mamá pero para su sorpresa ella no estaba en su habitación, después se dirigió a la cocina donde esperaba encontrarse con su madre….pero allí tampoco estaba, se al baño se lavó lo dientes y la carita y después se dirigió al salón donde se encendió la televisión y se sentó en el sofá a ver los dibujos que estaban poniendo. Al rato escucho una risa y se giró a ver a su mamá que venía cogida de la mano con un hombre muy alto, esperaba que fuera quien el sospechara, su mamá le había contado que su papá no sabía que ellos habían nacido, y cuando llegaron a Tokio le prometió que pronto lo llegaría a conocer. Su mamá se acercó al pequeño y lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? todavía es muy temprano.

El pequeño solo sonrió y le dijo a su madre que tenía hambre así sabía que ella los dejaría solos, después de ver que el hombre alto se sentó en el sofá se acercó a él.

-Hola, yo soy Ren-dijo el pequeño un poco sonrojado tendiéndole la mano

-Yo soy Kuon, encantado de conocerte-dijo mientras cogía la mano del pequeño.

-Ren….-llamó Kyoko desde la cocina, los dos se miraron y Kuon lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta donde estaba su madre, el pequeño estaba sonrojado por las acciones del hombre, Kyoko al verlos sonrió- etto….podéis ir a despertar a la pequeña prince…-no llegó a terminar su oración ya que Yukii estaba mirando fijamente a Kuon, ella solamente suspiró sabía que la peor parte venía ahora, Yukii no sabía tanto sobre su padre solo que se la parecía mucho y Ren pues en grande creía que ya sabía quién era Kuon, terminó rápidamente su desayuno americano y lo sirvió, después de terminar se sentaron en el salón y Kyoko empezó a decirles-Bueno…mm…mamá tiene que deciros algo importante….este es Kuon-vio a su pequeña abrir los ojos lo máximo posible, sabía que su abuela paterna le había hablado bastante sobre él.

Ren cogió una de las manos de Yukii y sonrió.

-No te preocupes-le dijo para tranquilizarla-mamá está feliz-dijo mientras volvía su mirada hacia sus padres.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Kuon-siento no haber estado allí cuando nacisteis….yo…-Kyoko cogió su mano

-Es mi culpa…él no sabía que vosotros existíais-dijo mientras se empezaron a formar lagrimas en los ojos, Kuon la abrazó y le dijo que todo estaba bien, después de un rato sus pequeños la abrazaron y empezaron a conocer a su padre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una persona había presenciado la escena anterior, no podía creer que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, no después de lo que le contó sobre el pasado de Tsuruga Ren hace tres años, detestaba verlos tan juntos…

-Kyoko pronto serás mía...y nadie va a poder impedirlo- dijo mientras reía malvadamente-pronto caerás Tsuruga Ren..pronto lo harás…..como que me llamo….

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Hasta aquí queda la historia de hoy… por petición de varias fans hice este capítulo un poco lemon…bueno espero que os haya gustado**

**No soy la propietaria de Skip Beat..solo de las locuras que sucedieron y sucederán…..**

**Bueno quien creéis que es el personaje que quiere hacerle daño a Kuon?y porque?**

**Muchiisiimas gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Besoos y abrazoos ¡! ¡! **


	9. Capitulo 9

Haru se acababa de levantar cuando oyó las risas de los niños, se dirigió al salón y los vio jugar con Kuon, el solamente sonrió al ver a los pequeños tan felices, se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Kyoko preparando algo la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó mientras cogía una taza de café

-Si-dijo sonriente-tendrías que comer algo…te vas a enfermar…-dijo dejándole un plato con frutas delante de él

-Gracias…..ya habéis arreglado las cosas?-preguntó mientas se comía un trozo de manzana

-Solo sabe la mayor parte….no quiero contarle por el momento lo que papá está pensando hacer…-lo miró un poco triste-lo vas a ayudar a cuidarlos no es así?...solo necesito que me prometas eso para poder estar tranquila…

-Kyo…-estaba Ren llamándola cuando entraba con los pequeños en sus brazos-etto…no interrumpo no?-Kyoko solamente sonrió cogiendo al pequeño Ren es sus brazos.

-No te preocupes-dijo Haru-parece que ya sabes quién es el padre no?-dijo para enfadarlo un poco pero para su sorpresa él solamente sonrió…-Bueno eso está bien…hmm...¿por qué no vais a algún sitio con los niños?...al parque, de compras y pasáis más tiempo en familia-dijo mientras bocezaba- de todas forma los dos tenéis el día libre así que podéis ir sin preocupaciones.

Estuvieron planeando lo que harían ese día y se fueron. Haru estaba muy molesto ya que pronto sería el momento que su padre había planeado, suspiró y cogió el teléfono.

-Presidente…necesito su ayuda…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ren y Yukii estaban muy felices ya que decidieron salir al parque de atracciones que había en la bahía de Tokio, se habían montado en varias atracciones con sus padres y cada vez el sol se estaba poniendo más y más.

-Kyoko que me dices si nos montamos en la noria?-dijo Kuon sabiendo que sería muy romántico y no sería peligroso para sus hijos subir.

-Sería genial-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa angelical.

Se subieron y vieron el atardecer desde lo alto de la noria, Kuon le dio un beso a Kyoko mientas sus hijos estaban viendo el horizonte, no se dieron cuenta que sus hijos los estaba mirando muy sonrojados debido a que dicho beso duró más de lo que a ellos les parecía, después de separarse cogieron a los pequeños y empezaron a darles besos por toda su carita.

Al llegar a casa los pequeños estaban dormidos en los brazos de sus padres, los dejaron en sus respectivas camas con los regalos que había ganado Kuon para ellos. Kyoko le ofreció un té y se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras hablaban de sus hijos, al poco tiempo se durmieron en el sofá del salón.

Kuon sintió que apartaban a Kyoko de él así que se despertó y vio que era Haru con ella en sus brazos, la dejó llevársela sabía que la llevaría a su habitación, el poco tiempo lo vio volver y sentarse a su lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante…-dijo muy serio, Kuon solamente asintió-es posible que algo grave pase muy pronto, no sé con certeza lo que pasará pero quiero que los niños estén seguros…

-¿Qué tan grave es?-dijo serio al saber que sus hijos estaban en peligro

-Bastante…solo quiero saber si cuidarás a los niños….el presidente está al tanto de parte pero tu al ser el padre de los pequeños sabrás lo que es mejor para ellos…-dijo muy serio no quería que sus planes se torcieran por cualquier inconveniente-el presidente me ha dicho que dentro de una semana estabas pensando en ir a visitar a tus padres….y Kyoko y yo seguramente nos iremos de gira durante un mes o así…y pensé que podrías llevar a los pequeños contigo por mayor seguridad…

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo él muy pensativo-los llevaré conmigo…no tienes de que preocuparte

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Una semana después**_

Kyoko estaba despidiéndose de sus hijos en el aeropuerto de Narita.

-Kuon-dijo ella un poco preocupada-quiero que le des esto a Ren antes de despegar…se suele marear mucho y con esto se dormirá rápidamente-dijo mientras le entregaba un frasquito de medicina-si ves que durante el vuelo se despierta cógelo en brazos, a Yukii normalmente no le pasa nada pero si ves que pone mala cara al ver a su hermano simplemente tienes que acariciarle el pelo para que se tranquilice…-después de 20 minutos de darle consejos para cuidar de los pequeños se empezaron a despedir, cogió a Ren en un abrazo de oso y lo besó muchísimo, después hizo el mismo proceso con su hermana-Kuon-lo llamó antes de darle un beso bastante largo-cuídate y come ….no quiero que nuestros hijos cojan los mismos gustos hacia la comida que tú-lo volvió a besar y lo dejó irse.

…

Kuon acababa de sentarse en su sitio con sus pequeños delante de él, vio a Ren algo pálido y se acercó a él con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-Tómate esto te hará mejor-vio como el pequeño hacia lo que dijo y lo vio adormilado cogió una manta y se la puso encima para que no pasase frío, después miró a su princesa que estaba preocupada al ver a su hermano pálido, la empezó a acariciar la cabeza- no te preocupes, él estará bien.

Los pequeños se habían dormido antes de despegar y Kuon estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus padres al ver a los pequeños. Después de varias horas de vuelo habían aterrizado en Los Ángeles, Kuon cogió a Ren en brazos ya que lo vio todavía un poco adormilado por la pastilla que se había tomado horas antes su hija estaba cogiéndole la mano. Cuando entraron en la sala VIP vio como su pequeña se fue corriendo a los brazos de una mujer muy hermosa de pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda.

-Abuuuuu-gritó la pequeña que estaba que estaba en los brazos de la mujer que estaba muy sonriente con la niña en brazos-te he echado muchísimo de menos

-Yo también-dijo la mujer acercándose hacia Kuon y Ren-Hola bebé…tiempo sin verte-dijo mientras abrazaba y besaba a Kuon.

-Juli…-llamó un hombre alto con gafas oscuras-vas a aplastar a mis nietos como sigas abrazándolo así –dijo divertido mientras se quitaba las gafas, después cogió a Ren de los brazos de Kuon y lo abrazó- ¿Cómo te sientes?-lo preguntó mientras ponía su mano sobre la frente del pequeño.

-Hey-llamó Kuon-ni bien he llegado y ya me habéis quitado a mis hijos-dijo mientras cogía a Yukii de los brazos de su madre y le daba un beso, a lo cual Juli rió porque su pequeño se parecía mucho a su padre, Kuon al verla reírse la besó y sonrió-te ha extrañado mucho mamá….vámonos a casa-dijo llevando una de su mano alrededor de sus hombros-papá, no te preocupes ya le di su pastilla y he seguido al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones de lo que Kyoko me ha contado….vamos a casa…necesito hablar con vosotros.

Al llegar a la mansión de sus padres dejaron sus maletas en el cuarto en el cual dormirían, y Kuu le contó que sabían de los niños desde antes de nacer, porque ella les pidió ayuda para que nadie se enterara nadie de su pasado. Cenaron y dejaron un rato a Yukii con Juli que le había diseñado nuevos vestidos y ropita para ella y Ren, Kuon por su lado vio a Ren sentado en la hamaca que había situada en el patio trasero y se sentó a su lado cogiéndole en brazos.

-Ren…¿qué sucede?-preguntó preocupado Kuon, el pequeño no dijo nada solo se abrazó fuertemente a su padre-Ren…cuéntame que sucede y así podré ayudarte

-No volveré a ver a mamá-dijo empezando a llorar, a lo cual Kuon lo abrazó y le dijo que no se preocupara que dentro de unas semanas la volvería a ver a lo cual Ren no volvió a decir nada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mogami Kyoko estaba en un avión privado de camino hacia Corea del Norte, delante de ella estaba un hombre de unos 60 años que la miraba con una sonrisa feliz.

-Cariño no te preocupes…papá va a elegirte al hombre que te hará feliz-dijo en hombre de nombre Kyoji-es una pena que tu hermano no quiso acompañarnos…me dijo que pronto volará hasta casa y traerá al que le parezca el hombre perfecto para ti-Kyoko no respondió nada solamente miró a su padre con su sonrisa falsa-aaa….se me olvidaba en Japón encontré a dos personas muy interesantes…uno se llamaba-estaba intentando recordar los nombres de esas dos personas-bueno da igual te las presentaré-dijo mientras se levantaba del sitio e iba a la parte trasera del avión trayendo consigo a dos hombres que estaban muy felices al saber que pronto estarían casados con la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Asia-por favor presentaros a mi hija dijo dejando ver a Kyoko.

-Hola caperucita…tiempo sin verte-sonrió malvadamente un peli plateado _´ya eres mía princesita….ahora tu león no podrá ayudarte_´ pensó Reino haciendo una reverencia a Kyoko, a la cual le respondió haciendo el mismo gesto.

Dejando al otro hombre que estaba embelesado por la belleza de la joven mujer.

-Encantado de conocerla Kyoko-san, mi nombre es Murasame Taiga-dijo mientras le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa y una reverencia, ella le respondió a la reverencia.

-Encantada Taiga-san, Reino-dijo sonriendo de la forma más falsa posible hacia Reino-tiempo sin vernos.

Después de varias horas de hablar con sus supuestos pretendientes y su padre que pensaba emparejarla con una de las personas que él eligiese, ya le había dicho cuando que después de dar a luz ella se casaría y no podría objetar nada al respecto. Después de aterrizar se dirigieron hacia la mansión de su padre.

Acababan de llegar a la mansión de su padre donde empezaría su verdadera tortura….

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**Buenas mina-san **

**Hoy parece ser que Reino se desveló al pensar eso….hmm pero aun así el príncipe tiene que salvar a su princesa..como pensará hacerlo? Y que será lo que hará Haru para salvar a su hermana?será que su padre sea tan malo como parece o es una prueba que ha sido puesta apropósito para que Kuon se presente delante suyo? Lo descubriréis en los próximos capítulos.**

**Bueno hoy responderé a algunos reviews…**

**Para los que pensasteis que Haru era malo y pensaba que él que los separaría siento deciros que el hará lo contrario ya que no quiere ver a Kyoko sufriendo.**

**Los que pensasteis que era Sho…pues siento desilusionaros pero es que él ya dejó de pensar que Kyoko sería suya después de verla con sus hijos y Haru**

**Para mi one-sama pues siento haberte creado competencia jeje…pero es que no puedo dejar de escribir y hacer sufrir un poquito a mis lectores jeje **

**Muchiisiimas gracias por todos los reviews….besoos y abrazoos!**


	10. Capitulo 10

Kyoko acababa de salir de su habitación, no podía seguir encerada entre esas cuatro paredes ´_Kuon….lo siento mucho amor…..siento haberte dicho que no te haría más daño….´_ pensaba ella mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios vio como su padre se acercó a ella.

-Estas pálida…¿has comido algo?-preguntó un poco preocupado

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo levantándose del sitio-¿Cuándo vas a hacer esa fiesta?

-Hmm…..pensaba hacerla en un mes o así…..-dijo mirando a su hija un poco preocupado-sé que me odias por haberte separado de tus hijos, pero aun así no puedo casarte con alguien si sabe que tuviste algún hijo de otro hombre, y sé que no soy el mejor de los padres al hacerle esto a mi hija pero aun así no pienso dar marcha atrás

-Lo sé padre...no tiene de que preocuparse-dijo Kyoko marchándose.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kuon estaba bastante enfadado, había intentado llamar a Kyoko varias veces pero todas daban el mismo resultado, mandándolo al buzón de voz. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba descansando y se fue hacia el salón donde vio a su padre sentado con un vaso de whiskey en la mano.

-Papa-lo llamó para atraer su atención- no es muy común verte beber…..hay algo que te preocupa ¿no es así?

Kuu solamente lo vio con una mirada distante sin decir nada se levantó a rellenar su vaso y rellenó otro para Kuon que sabía que le hacía bastante falta, le pasó el vaso y se volvió a sentar en el anterior sitio que ocupaba.

-Kuon…no se qué hacer-dijo bastante triste-no sé como salvar a mi pequeña-Kuon se puso muy tenso sabía que se refería a Kyoko-no sé cómo contarte esto sin hacerte daño-dijo mientras suspiraba, miró a su hijo y lo vio muy preocupado así que simplemente le soltó una verdad que a él lo dolería mucho- Kyoko se casará dentro de poco tiempo, ella sabía que esto sucedería sabía que su padre la separaría de sus hijos, desde que se enteró que ella estaba embarazada quiso que abortara a lo cual ella se negó, después de nacer los gemelos casi la obliga a darlos en adopción y ella le pidió tiempo para hacer que los pequeños estuvieran en las manos de alguien de los cuidara y amara por encima de todas las cosas. Hace un año decidimos que era mejor que estuviesen contigo ya que eres su padre…-dejó de hablar a ver a Kuon en estado de shock

-Ella no volverá, fue lo que dijo Ren, no la volverá a ver-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-ella no volverá a mi lado….-sintió unos brazos pequeños que lo intentaba abrazar, su hijo intentaba abrazarlo, lo cogió en brazos y dejó a su padre para dirigirse con el pequeño hacia la habitación de Kuon-¿quieres dormir conmigo?-preguntó un poco triste al ver la carita de su niño, el cual solamente asintió.

-No se lo digas a Yukii-dijo el pequeño que estaba tumbado en la cama de su padre, el cual lo estaba abrazando cariñosamente-no quiero verla llorar, mamá me hizo prometer que no la haría llorar y pienso cumplirlo-dijo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos-mamá lo hizo para que fuéramos felices a tu lado- después de llorar un poco se durmió en los brazos de su padre que al poco tiempo el sueño lo venció y acompaño a su pequeño al mundo de las fantasías y pesadillas…..

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy tarde, leyeron un papel de Juli que dijo que se había llevado a la pequeña con ella y que tal vez luego irían de compras. Kuon cogió a su pequeño lo cambió de ropa poniéndole un bañador azul oscuro con dibujos blancos que había en su maleta y él también se puso otro bañador parecido al de su hijo y lo bajó a la piscina que había en la parte trasera de la casa donde le empezó a enseñar a nadar.

-Mueve un poco más los brazos, si no lo haces te irás al fondo-dijo mientas tenía una mano debajo del pequeño- eso es muy bien- dijo viendo que lo hizo bien lo cogió en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente-lo has hecho muy bien…¿te parece bien si pedimos algo de comer?-preguntó al pequeño que estaba muy feliz por el trabajo realizado el cual le asintió con una sonrisa a la cual Kuon respondió-peque después de comer te parece bien si nos vamos de compras-dijo dándole una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole un ojo.

Habían terminado de comer y se dirigieron a darse una pequeña ducha, Kuon se duchó primero, se cambió y se dirigió a ver qué estaba haciendo Ren, lo vio mirar un álbum de fotografías, se acercó a él le acarició a cabeza y se lo llevó a ducharlo, lo vistió y a las 5:30 salieron a comprar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Juli y Yukii estaban teniendo su día de chicas donde habían ido a comprar casi la mayoría del día, ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la tarde cuando se sentaron en el restaurante al cual venían con su Kyoko, cenaron y se dirigieron a casa sabiendo que los chicos estarían en casa. Al llegar vieron a Kuon, Ren y Kuu jugando unos videojuegos al cual Ren los estaba machacando. Kuon vio a su princesa acercarse a él con un poco de miedo al cual él se levantó la cogió en brazos y la besó en la mejilla antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

-Bienvenida a casa princesita-le dijo a la pequeña mientas la abrazaba-¿has pasado un buen día de compras con la abuela?-preguntó de forma cariñosa

-Tadaima-dijo sonrojada porque su padre le había dicho princesita- He comprado muchas cosas lindas y la abuela también, además os he comprado algo a ti y Ren-dijo sonriente

Kuon la dejó en el suelo y vio como Ren se había acercado a ellos, el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana la cual solamente sonrió después la pequeña se acercó donde su abuela había dejado las bolsas llenas de ropa que habían comprado, después de 5 minutos buscando entre las bolsas había encontrado dos pequeñas cajitas plateadas que después depositó en la mano de Ren y Kuon, los dos las abrieron y vieron una pequeña cadena de plata con una estrella colgando, Kuon se la colocó al cuello y a Ren se la acomodó también.

-Son muy bonitas, gracias-dijeron los dos al unísono después cada uno beso una mejilla de la niña la cual se sonrojo por el gesto de su padre y hermano.

-Nosotros también te compramos algo-dijo Ren cogiendo a su hermana de la mano y llevándosela hacia la parte trasera de la casa, los dos eran seguidos de cerca por Kuon que estaba sonriendo al ver que los dos pequeños se estaban abriendo más con él.

Yukii cuando vio el regalo que le habían comprado estaba estática con una hermosa sonrisa que se parecía a la de su madre cuando estaba en La-La-Land….delante de ella había dos bicicletas una azul marino y otra rosa con una cestita en la parte delantera.

-Muchas gracias-dijo mientas se acercaba a su padre, el cual había bajado a su altura, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y sonrió- me gusta mucho.

Después de varias horas más tarde los niños estaban dormidos y Kuon, Kuu y Juli estaban hablando sobre que habían hecho el día de hoy, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, Kuon fue a abrir, se encontró cara a cara con Haru

-Necesito tu ayuda-dijo bastante preocupado-no hay mucho tiempo

-Claro-lo dejó pasar dentro de la casa- tú dirás.

Haru entró y empezó a contarles le historia de Kyoko que nadie sabía.

_**Lo que nadie sabía**_

_Hace dos años y medio Mogami Kyoko se presentó ante una gigantesca mansión situada en Hamhung una ciudad costera de Corea del Norte donde pidió entrar porque tenía asuntos pendientes con los dueños de la casa. Después de ser recibida un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años se acercó a ella y la hizo entrar con un hombre de la edad de Kuon a su despacho. Allí dentro les entregó una carta la cual ella dijo que era la última voluntad de su madre que esa carta fuera entregada al señor Kyoji, el señor mayor leyó la carta unas dos veces después se la pasó al joven que se quedó petrificado en el sitio, nunca pensó que su madrastra estuviera embarazada de su padre, lo miró y este asintió._

_-Mogami Kyoko-san….¿su madre por casualidad se llamaba Saena?- a lo cual la señorita asintió-¿Cuántos años tienes joven?_

_-Acabo de cumplir 19 años señor-dijo la chica bastante intimidada por la mirada del hombre_

_-Mogami-san ¿sabe usted quien es su padre?-preguntó un poco dubitativo en hombre, a lo cual Kyoko negó con la cabeza, después de un largo suspiro en hombre le contó la verdad sobre el matrimonio que compartió con su madre, no fue muy bonito que digamos ella era una mujer muy ambiciosa y él pues se había enamorado de ella, él había quedado viudo años atrás la mujer con la que su padre lo obligó a casarse murió al dar a luz a su primogénito, cuando conoció a Saena se enamoró de ella a primera vista, después de un año se casaron, su matrimonio fue hacia la deriva cuando él había propuesto tener un hijo con ella a lo cual ella se negó rotundamente alegando que aun era muy joven para ser madre, después de unos meses se divorciaron y ella se alejó de él sin decirle nada…hasta el día de hoy donde en una carta le contó que ella había quedado embarazada de él mientas estaban casados. Suspiró y miró a la mujer que estaba delante de él, se levantó y le hizo una reverencia-Siento mucho no haber buscado a tu madre durante este tiempo, si lo hubiera sabido hubieses estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Está bien-dijo Kyoko un poco impactada-no tiene que disculparse_

_Después de hablar sobre la vida de cada uno durante este tiempo Kyoko le reveló que estaba embarazada de unos 5 meses a lo cual a Kyoji no le hizo mucha gracia dijo que quería que le contara quien era el padre de los hijos a lo cual ella solamente dijo que no tenía que preocuparse que no había necesidad de ir a buscarlo para darle cuentas como había dicho el hombre mayor. _

_Después de meses conociéndose y después de dar a luz a Yukii y Ren, Kyoji le dijo a Kyoko que quería que dejara a los niños en algún sitio ya que ella era muy joven para ser madre, a lo cual ella le dijo que con la única persona que dejaría a sus hijos era su padre. Varios meses después Kyoji le dijo a Kyoko que necesitaba que decidiera su futuro, él le presentó a varios candidatos para ser el padre de sus hijos pero ella los rechazó a todos, llegó un día en el cual Kyoji le dio un ultimátum a Kyoko en el cual le dijo que se tenía que casar si o si, pero antes de eso le dijo que o ella dejaba a sus hijos con alguien o él se los llevaba lejos y jamás los volvería a ver, Kyoko con miedo a que algo le pasase a sus pequeños pidió a su padre tiempo en el cual ella misma dejaría a los niños en buenas manos._

_Haru todo este tiempo ayudó a Kyoko para que no cediera ante su padre pero ella sabía que tendría que dejar a sus hijos pronto o sino el infierno se esperaba para ellos, así que tomó la decisión de dejarlos con su padre, con todo el dolor del mundo ella los dejó marchar con Kuon lejos de ella._

-Y eso es todo por lo que Kyoko tuvo que pasar con mi padre…y bueno además estaba encontrar pruebas para que no pudieran culparte de nada Kuon….hace un tiempo un tipo muy raro se acercó a ella y le dijo algo como que ´el lobo iría a por su caperucita pronto´- vio a ponerse tenso ante lo que había dicho

-Descríbeme a ese hombre-dijo Kuon bastante preocupado

-Emm…..tenía ojos morados, iba vestido muy extravagante y de negro…y si no me equivoco tenía el pelo plateado-Vio a Kuon poner una cara muy asustada

-Reino….ese tio no la dejó en paz?-se preguntaba más a él que a Haru

-Reino? Creo que así se llamaba uno de los pretendientes que mi padre quiere que se casen con ella….hay algún problema con él?-dijo un poco asustado

-mierda…mierda…mierda….Kyoko está en grave problemas….ese tio la acosó hace años y no me extrañaría nada que él haya sido el que la amenazó-dijo muy enfadado

Haru se puso muy pálido, veía como su plan se iba al garete con lo que Kuon le había contado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko estaba en una de las reuniones que su padre muy a menudo realizaba, estaba un poco mareada así que se dirigió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire.

-Hola mi preciosa caperucita-dijo Reino detrás de ella.

-Necesitas algo?-preguntó bastante irritada, sintió como él la abrazó por la espalda y empezó a susurrar una canción

"_**Hey baby tengo ganas de besar esos labios**_

_**Que roban cada mirada**_

_**Se ven tan cálidos, tan suaves que siento que no puedo detener mis impulsos**_

_**Si supieras lo que provocas en mi corazón **_

_**Cada vez que te veo **_

_**Si supieras que tu canción hace que mis oídos echen chispas de felicidad**_

_**Cada vez que oigo tu suave y cálida voz…."**_

Reino le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue. Kyoko se había quedado impactada por las acciones de él _´pero ese tio de que va? Después de amenazarme y hacer que me separe de Kuon, ahora me canta una canción?...Kami-sama haz que esto acabe pronto…´_ pesó Kyoko antes de volver a entrar a la fiesta suspiró y puso su mejor sonrisa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Fuwa Sho estaba en su estudio de grabación, estaba cantando con el corazón en la mano, esta nueva canción se escribió sola después de ver a Kyoko con sus hijos, el joven cantante suspiró y empezó a cantar

"_**Han sido dos años**_

_**Desde que rompimos**_

_**Parecía que hubiera sido ayer**_

_**Estamos caminando por senderos distintos ahora, pero**_

_**A veces corro hacia el tuyo**_

_**Justo como en aquellos días,**_

_**Esos días que solo fueron de resistencia**_

_**No puedo decir que quiero volver a aquellos de nuevo, pero**_

_**En verdad, aun ahora, sigo estando triste**_

_**Te sigo queriendo**_

_**Lloré desgraciadamente todas la noches**_

_**Solo por el dolor traté de olvidarme de ´nosotros´**_

_**Todavía estoy pensando el eso. Tal y como pensé, estoy solo**_

_**Me pregunto: ¿Dónde estas**_

_**Y que estás haciendo ahora?**_

_**¿Has vuelto realidad**_

_**Tu precioso sueño?**_

_**Me preocupo demasiado**_

_**Por esa clase de cosas**_

_**¿verdad?**_

_**Por favor…no me borres de tu corazón**_

_**¿Solo recuerdas?**_

_**Las lágrimas y sonrisas**_

_**Esos hermosos días desbordan, mientras llorábamos juntos.**_

_**Dijimos que nos encontraríamos de nuevo**_

_**Y no nos olvidaríamos**_

_**Estuve tal vez una semana llorando cariño, pero**_

_**¿Podemos caminar juntos de nuevo?**_

_**No sé cuánto tiempo sea, esperaré el día en que pueda…**_

_**Regresar**_

_**Por favor déjame escuchar tu voz**_

_**Yo estaré aquí**_

_**No iré a ningún lado en ningún momento**_

_**Siempre estaré aquí**_

…

_**Quiero oír tu voz, así que traté de llamarte.**_

_**Pero tal y como pensé, no me contestaste**_

_**De nuevo**_

_**¿Me estás evitando?, No lo entiendo**_

_**El otro día te vi**_

_**Ahora sonríes**_

_**Muy feliz**_

_**Tomando la mano **_

_**De aquel al que amas**_

_**Has madurado y te has vuelto muy linda**_

_**Aunque pensé que debería estar triste, estuve feliz**_

_**Es bueno poder ver tu animada sonrisa**_

_**Intento verme bien**_

_**Sin decir nada me apoyé en las lágrimas**_

_**Sin querer, te di un leve Beso**_

_**Te dije ´gracias, cuídate´**_

_**Este es nuestro adiós**_

_**Aun ahora yo**_

_**Deseo tu felicidad**_

_**Para ti, mi amada**_

_**A la que no volveré a ver**_

_**En verdad te agradezco**_

_**Desde mi corazón,**_

_**Adiós y cuídate**_

_**Hasta que nos volvamos….a ver…."**_

Acabó con lágrimas en los ojos debido a que jamás le dolió perder a cualquier persona tanto como cuando vio a Kyoko feliz y con hijos solamente estaba pensando en que debía hacer provecho de ese dolor que lo embriagaba por completo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

**No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat!**

**Buenos diias mina-san**

**Espero que os haya gustado my capitulo….ya sé que quereis capítulos así o más largos pero esta fue mi forma de agradeceros a todos por hacerme llegar hasta los 102 reviews ^o^ arigato gozaimashta (haciendo una reverencia)**

**La canción de Sho se llama **_**Shichi Gatsu Youka**___**del grupo **_**The Gazette**_

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia nuevamente lo aprecio muchiisiimo!**

**Besoos y Abrazoos!**


	11. Capitulo 11

Después de varios días Haru había llegado a la mansión de su padre, suspiró y entró en la sala donde su padre lo estaba esperando.

-Oooh…Haru bienvenido! Has encontrado a alguna persona que te interese?-preguntó el padre mientras hojeaba varios folios

-Padre…he encontrado a la persona perfecta-dijo con una sonrisa-además he estado pensando en hacer esta noche una fiesta de disfraces ¿qué me dices?

-Hmm…..no es mala idea…encárgate de todo-dijo un poco cansado.

-De acuerdo-dijo saliendo de donde su padre se encontraba, después se fue hacia el cuarto de Kyoko donde golpeó dos veces-Kyoko soy Haru

En menos de 5 segundos fue recibido por un abrazo de oso, después de un tiempo entraron al cuarto de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado-te ves muy pálida

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal están mis pequeños?-Haru le entregó un sobre donde había varias fotos de sus hijos con Kuon sonrientes, ella sonrió al verlas, después varias lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos no pudo evitar a que eso pasara los echaba muchísimo de menos-me alegro que estén felices

-Kyoko, esta noche tendremos una fiesta de disfraces, quiero que estés preparada a las ocho, una persona me dio un traje para ti, me dijo que seguramente te gustará mucho-después de un rato le entregó su disfraz y salió del cuarto de ella.

Ya casi eran las 8 de la noche cuando golpearon en la puerta de la habitación de Kyoko, se dijo a los presentes que las personas que se acertara quien de las mujeres que había en la habitación era Kyoko tendrían la posibilidad de casarse con ella. Varios hombres se acercaron a las personas más extravagantes del baile, otros se centraron en las sencillas, pero había una mujer vestida con un vestido negro que mostraba todas sus curvas, dicho vestido llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas y tenía unos finos tirantes que dejaban un poco de escote a la vista, esa mujer parecía muy aburrida por alguna que otra circunstancia estaba recargada sobre la pared su pelo rubio con las puntas rosas estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando a la vista sus numerosos pirsings, la mascará que cubría sus ojos era negra con varios abalorios blancos.

-Oooh….valla no esperaba encontrarme en una fiesta tan elegante a la mismísima Setsuka Heel-dijo Murasame acercándose a ella-dime donde está tu preciado hermanito

-Hmm….parece que el cerebro de queso intenta casarse con la mujer de mi hermano-dijo con una malvada pero cansada sonrisa que hizo a Murasame se pusiera tenso-no lo sabías Kyoko y mi hermano estuvieron saliendo después de terminar la producción de Black Jack….se enamoraron a primera vista-dijo un poco divertida después suspiró-me alegra que se hallan enamorado aunque yo tenga que dejar a mi hermano irse-después de contarle varias mentiras más a Murasame este se fue de su lado dejándola sola tal y como ella quería.

Al rato un hombre vestido de negro se acercó a Kyoko con una mirada lujuriosa.

-Hey princesita gótica-la llamó este-que te parece si nos vamos a divertir un poquito, mi nombre es Reino, pero seguro que lo sabías no es así-dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído y susurró-a que si Kyoko, estás muy guapa vestida así-vio como se puso tensa-tranquila no pienso decir tu nombre en alto, no quiero que ninguno de esos buitres se acerque a mi preciosa caperucita-la iba a besar pero alguien vestido con una gabardina negra lo apartó de ella, la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó rápidamente de su lado-hmm…me empieza a gustar mucho este juego.

Kyoji vio como Kyoko era arrastrada fuera de la fiesta sonrió ante el acto posesivo que el hombre de negro tenía sobre su hija, lo dejó estar sabía que ella se defendería con uñas y dientes de cualquier persona.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko se dejó arrastrar fuera de la fiesta, no sabía que exactamente qué pasaba con ese hombre pero simplemente se dejó llevar. Después de unos minutos encontraron un lugar oscuro, donde el hombre misterioso dejó a Kyoko recargada sobre la pared, después se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de ella y los besó tiernamente. Ella estaba en shock, nunca en su vida le había pasado eso, se sentía tan bien esos labios encima de los suyos que no pudo resistirse a responder al beso de ese hombre, después de varios minutos el beso se volvió más pasional, las manos de ese hombre una estaba en su nuca que hacía que su beso se profundizara cada vez más, y la otra estaba en su cintura que lo atraía hacia él, ese beso los dejó sin aire a los dos, separaron sus labios pero aun así siguieron en la misma posición.

-Kyoko-susurró el hombre-no vuelvas a hacerme esto en la vida-dijo antes de darle un corto beso en los labios-ni a los niños tampoco-la abrazó fuertemente

-Kuon….-susurró ella entre sollozos en los brazos de él-no tendrías que estar aquí….-él la cayó con un beso.

-Yo solo he venido a salvar a mi preciosa princesa-dijo con una sonrisa-no voy a dejar que el malo de esta historia le quite la princesa al príncipe, de ninguna manera voy a dejarte sufrir-le dijo cada palabra mientas se acercaba más y más a sus labios, los cuales se encontraron nuevamente.

-Ejem…-carraspeó una persona para atraer la atención de las dos personas besándose-joven, creo que debería quitar sus manos de mi hija-dijo un poco enfadado Kyoji.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El presidente de LME estaba sentado junto con Maria, Kuu, Juli, Kanae, Yashiro y los dos gemelos de Kuon y Kyoko en su avión privado. Hace unas horas les había llegado una invitación al compromiso de Kyoko que tendrá lugar dentro de dos días, en las invitaciones no dijeron el nombre de la persona con el cual se casaría. Lory llamó a Haru para que le dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y él le dijo que esa noche habrá una fiesta de disfraces y que era posible que su padre decidiera quien sería el marido de Kyoko.

-Presidente-lo llamó Kanae-¿está seguro que esto no es una broma?-preguntó con la invitación en la mano.

-El hermano de Kyoko me dijo que no…que esta noche se haría oficial…el matrimonio de Kyoko es cosa segura, lo que todavía no sabemos es con quien.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-P..p..ppadre-tartamudeó Kyoko-esto no es lo que parece….e…yo…lo siento-dijo haciendo una reverencia-él…es..

-Soy Hizuri Kuon…el padre de los hijos de Kyoko-dijo interrumpiendo a Kyoko-Siento mucho no haberme presentado ante usted antes-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

Kyoji le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kuon.

-Joven, ven conmigo-dijo mientras se giraba-y tu Kyoko ve a tu habitación

-Si padre-dijo mientas le mostraba una mirada triste a Kuon, después de que los viera irse ella se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Kuon y Kyoji se dirigían hacia el despacho que tenía Kyoji, dentro los esperaba Haru.

-Siéntate-ordenó Kyoji, lo cual Kuon hizo tal y como se le había dicho ya que no lo quería enfadar más de lo que ya estaba-Haru...tu lo trajiste ¿No?

-Si padre, no hay nadie mejor que él para Kyoko-dijo muy convencido-ellos dos se aman…no creo que tu tengas que elegir a la persona con la que ella se tenga que casar-dijo sabiendo que enfadaría a su padre-ella ha estado sola durante mucho tiempo…estoy seguro de que ella sabe mejor que nadie con quien se debe casar

-Cállate-le ordenó el mayor-no quiero oír que esta persona que la dejó sola durante 3 años, sin buscarla o hacer algo quiere que esté con ella, no me creo que esté con ella por amor….

-Se equivoca en varias cosas-dijo Kuon-yo amo a Kyoko sobre todas las cosas…no me interesa su dinero, solo quiero que ella esté junto a nuestros hijos y junto a mí...es verdad que no la busqué durante estos años pero es porque pensaba que ella me odiaba, la noche que concebimos a nuestros pequeños yo me dejé llevar por los celos y no pude controlarme, puedo decirle que estoy avergonzado sobre lo que hice pero a la vez estoy feliz porque tengo al fruto del amor que le tengo junto a mi…solamente me falta que ella esté a mi lado para que pueda estar completo.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó-dijo mientras suspiraba-bueno mañana sabrán con quien se casará-dijo mientras salía del despacho dejando a Kuon y Haru solos, se dirigió al cuarto de Kyoko, abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio encima de la cama llorando, después cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación-siento hacerte llorar pequeña-dijo mientras se tumbaba en un el sofá y miraba el cielo

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Hola mina-san**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y por seguir mi historia…a lo largo del día de hoy intentaré subir el capitulo 12…. Mi pregunta será con quien creéis que se casará Kyoko?...bueno espero vuestros reviews…**_

_**Besoos y Abrazoos!**_

_**Ps:no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat…solo de las locuras que han sucedido y seguirán sucediendo a lo largo de esta y las historias que seguiré creando! **_


	12. Capitulo 12

Kyoko estaba llorando sobre su cama, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando su padre había entrado, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada ya había dejado de llorar cuando alguien entró en su recamara cerrando la puerta con seguro, se acercó a ella rápidamente sin que llegase a ver su rostro, tapó la boca de ella con un pañuelo dejándola inconsciente.

-Ya eres mía-dijo la persona besándola en los labios

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya había llegado la mañana cuando Kyoji salió de su recamara vestido con un traje negro, se fue al salón y mando llamar a todos los pretendientes de Kyoko.

-Buenos días señores, hoy solo tres de vosotros se quedaran aquí-dijo muy seguro-esta noche uno de los tres pretendientes se preparará para la boda de mañana con mi hija…los tres afortunados serán: Reino, Murasame Taiga y-miró a Haru y después a Kuon- y Hizuri Kuon, el resto de personas pueden retirarse.-después de ver que se habían quedado solo los 3 hombre volvió a hablar- cada uno de ustedes tendrá una prueba final, si no llegan a superar dichas pruebas o estáis en contra de ellas os podéis ir-vio como Reino se fue de donde estaban con una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual le pareció muy raro-bueno….esto….vamos a desayunar…Haru ve a llamar a Kyoko…

Haru salió del salón donde estaba su padre y los dos pretendientes con una sonrisa, sabía que su padre amaba a Kyoko y jamás la haría sufrir tanto, sabía que solo estaba poniéndoselo difícil a Kuon. Llegó al cuarto de Kyoko golpeó dos veces.

-Kyoko soy Haru, padre espera en el salón-esperó a que Kyoko saliera pero no pasó, volvió a golpear-Kyoko ábreme, Kyoko-se estaba poniendo nervioso llamó a varias personas del servicio para darle las llaves del cuarto de Kyoko, después de 20 minutos en tardar en encontrar las llaves abrió las puertas de la habitación y se lo encontró vacio, miró en el baño adjunto con los mismos resultados, sin rastro de Kyoko, después regresó donde estaba su padre y Kuon, parece que mientras no estaba la prueba de Murasame había concluido- padre…-lo llamó-no está…no la encuentro-vio a los dos hombres levantarse rápidamente del sitio

-¿Cómo que no está?-preguntaron al unísono

-Fui a su recamara y no respondió intenté abrir y vi que estaba cerrada lo cual me pareció muy raro, después cogí las llaves de la gente de servicio y abrí la puerta y no estaba, no la encontré en ningún sitio.

Kuon se había puesto pálido, quería ir a buscar a Kyoko donde fuese hasta debajo de las piedras si era necesario, miró a Kyoji el cual estaba más pálido que él.

-Kyoji-san será mejor que se siente-dijo Kuon algo preocupado, después miró a Haru-viste a Reino de camino a la habitación de Kyoko-Haru solamente negó con la cabeza-ese tio tuvo que hacerle algo anoche mientras no estábamos mirando-dijo muy enfadado.

Kyoji vio el cambio de Kuon, no sabía porque su repentino cambio pero se imaginó que algo malo había pasado anteriormente entre Kyoko y Reino.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lory y sus acompañantes acababan de llegar a la mansión, vieron que varias personas estaban movilizándose por los alrededores. Fueron llevados donde estaban Kyoji, Haru y Kuon. Los pequeños mellizos se acercaron a su abuelo e hicieron una reverencia.

-Encantado de volver a verlo abuelo-dijeron los dos pequeños al unísono

-Hola mis pequeños-dijo dándoles una pequeña sonrisa, después se acercó a los dos y les dio un leve beso en sus frentes-porqué no vais a comer algo, el abuelo tiene que hablar con estas personas-dijo mientras una de las sirvientes se acercaba, los vio marcharse con la mujer y se puso muy serio- Lory, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente-vio como la mayoría se quedaron mirando a Lory-tienes que encontrar a mi pequeña lo antes posible-todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, Kuon solamente suspiró y les dijo para no perder tiempo

-A Kyoko la han secuestrado, y tengo la impresión de saber quién-dijo muy enfadado

-¿Cómo que han secuestrado a mi niña Kuon?¿no se supone que viniste a protegerla y llevarla contigo?-dijo Kuu muy enfadado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko despertó muy mareada estaba en un cuarto desconocido, todo a su alrededor se movía, salió del cuarto y se encontró viendo el mar.

-Buenos días, caperucita linda-dijo Reino abrazándola por la espalda-¿has dormido bien?-dijo mientras le tocaba la frente-tienes un poco de fiebre pero es normal, vamos siéntate, necesitas comer para que no estés tan pálida

-No lo necesito-dijo ella bastante mareada, lo empujó y casi se cae de no ser por él que la cogió de la cintura para evitar su caída-suéltame estúpido-dijo mientas intentaba zafarse de su agarre-no necesito tu ayuda

-Tranquilízate…esto no le hará bien a tu hijo-la vio ponerse más pálida de lo que estaba-¿qué….no lo sabías?-preguntó sarcástico, le entregó una bolsa de la farmacia- si quieres comprobarlo aquí tienes, además de unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

Kyoko cogió rápidamente la bolsa y se fue en busca de un baño, cuando lo encontró estaba pensado que estaba loca por hacerle caso a esa persona pero aun así tomó la prueba de embarazo y esperó. Después de unos 30 minutos salió del baño y se sentó donde antes le había dicho Reino con la prueba en la mano, todavía necesitaba esperar unos minutos para que le dijera si estaba o no embarazada, empezó a comer un poco de fruta y algo dulce.

-Creo que ya puedes ver si es verdad o no- le dijo Reino que estaba sentado cerca del borde del yate en el que estaban.

-Embarazada-dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical- de hace 4 semanas-se sonrojó un poquito

-Ves como tenía razón- dijo mientras hacia un pequeño mohín- no debes dudar de mis poderes.

-Kawaii-dijo Kyoko al verlo-te comportas como un niño pequeño-volvió a coger otro pedazo de fruta y se lo comió-¿por qué has hecho todo esto hasta ahora?

-Porque me interesas-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Y no te importa que haya y vaya a tener hijos de otra persona?

-La verdad es que no…aunque no puedo negar que no me gustaría tener un hijo contigo-ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso es imposible y lo sabes…un hijo nace del amor que se tengan dos personas…por lo menos eso son mis hijos…son el fruto de mi amor y el de su padre.

Vio como Reino puso una cara triste, se levantó del sitio en el que estaban y lo abrazó.

-Algún día encontraras a la persona que te complete-dijo durante su abrazo-sabes que lo que tú sientes por mí no es amor…..solamente es un capricho.

-No es así…yo…

-Reino….es suficiente…ya basta de hacernos daño ¿no crees?...sé que Kuon no te cae muy bien…y después de lo que has hecho el querrá matarte-rió un poco al sentirlo ponerse tenso-pero aun así no lo dejaré…tú podrías haber desvelado su secreto hace mucho pero no lo hiciste dejemos esto estar…tu por tu lado y yo por el mío intentando crear mi propia familia-lo miró a la cara después le dio un beso en la mejilla-lo que a ti te interesaban eran mis pequeños demonios-sonrió al recordar el día en el que le robó uno-ellos dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo…

-Kyoko, aun así tu…quieres estar con ese asesino?-Kyoko le dio un capón

-Las cosas están muy diferentes a como tú las ves, el no mató a nadie….solo fue una confusión

-Pero…mis poderes….cuando yo lo toqué…él….

-Viste lo que él sentía….fue la culpa, las cosas no fueron como tú crees-y así empezó a contarle la historia de Kuon

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Después de horas sin saber nada de Kyoko todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso el que más fue Kuon el cual no podía ni estar tranquilo en un sitio durante 20 segundos.

-Todavía no se sabe nada?-preguntó cuando vio a Lory y Kyoji entrar en la sala

-Me temo que no-dijo Kyoji el cual empezaba a cogerle cariño al hombre que estaba delante de él, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien que estuviera tan preocupado por la persona que ama-tranquilízate Kuon, la traeremos sana y salva-dijo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa-será mejor que vallas con Ren y Yukii un poco, decían que quieren dormir contigo, ya que necesitan echarse la siesta deberías ir, seguro ellos te tranquilizarán un poco

Kuon hizo lo que Kyoji le dijo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Reino sorprendido por lo que Kyoko le había contado-la verdad si hubiese estado en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo-suspiró y se levantó del sitio-Kyoko, que me dices ¿te llevo a casa?-ella le sonrió y asintió-parece que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo caperucita-dijo mientras le revoloteaba un poco el pelo

-Deja de decirme caperucita, no soy tan pequeña-dijo haciendo un mohín lo cual le hizo reír.

Después de alrededor de una hora llegaron al puerto de Hamhung donde se despidieron diciendo que si Reino encuentra su verdadero amor se lo presentaría a ella, después de un último abrazo ella se fue a coger un taxi.

-Hasta pronto caperucita-dijo Reino cuando la vio desaparecer….

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí mañana será el reencuentro jeje espero que os haya gustado!**_


	13. Capitulo 13

Ren se acababa de despertar de su siesta, vio a su hermana abrazada por su padre, sonrió y se fue de la habitación en silencio para no despertarlos. Se dirigió al salón donde escucho las voces de sus abuelos.

-Todavía no se sabe nada acerca de su paradero-dijo Lory un poco desesperado-he llamado a varios amigos para saber si han salido del país pero no han encontrado nada…

-Eso significa que todavía podría estar en el país…-dijo esperanzado Kyoji

Ren no hizo acto de presencia en ningún momento, solo se fue al patio donde se sentó en el columpio pensando en su mamá.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko cogió un taxi que la llevó hasta delante de la mansión, pagó con el dinero que le dio Reino ya que ella no llevaba el bolso con ella solo lo dejó estar, entró y vio a varias sirvientas que se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-Kyoko-sama ¿está usted bien?-preguntó una de ellas bastante preocupada-Todos en la casa están preocupados por usted

-Estoy bien no se preocupen-dijo Kyoko con una pequeña sonrisa-esto…si no es mucha molestia me podríais decir quien está dentro de casa...-dijo un poco preocupada

-Claro, Kyoko-sama en el interior se encuentran Haru-san, Kyoji-san, su prometido-ante la mención del prometido se puso tensa-ee…sus hijos y varias personas que trajeron a los niños

A Kyoko se le iluminó la cara ante la mención de sus pequeños, hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a entrar cuando notó a un pequeño de cabellos negros acercándose corriendo hacia ella.

-Mamiiii-dijo cuando estaba cerca de ella, saltó a los brazos de su madre que había bajado a su altura con los brazos abiertos, se abrazaron durante un tiempo-te he echado muchísimo de menos-dijo mientras varias lagrimas salían de los ojos del pequeño, a lo cual Kyoko simplemente abrazó más fuerte a su bebé.

-Yo también, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero-dijo ella dándole varios besos en la mejilla-y tu hermana?-preguntó sabiendo que rara vez estaban separados

-Estaba durmiendo con papá cuando yo salí de la habitación. Seguro que quiere verte….será mejor que vallamos a su habitación seguro se pondrán los dos muy felices de verte-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa, Kyoko siguió el consejo de su hijo y se encaminó hacia la habitación donde Kuon y Yukii estaban durmiendo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una de las sirvientas que había visto cuando Kyoko cogió al pequeño y se fue con él se encaminó hacia el salón donde todos los invitados y patrones de la mansión se encontraban. Llamó dos veces a la puerta y después de que le dieran permiso entro e hizo una reverencia.

-Kyoji-sama le quería decir que Kyoko-sama hace unos 5 minutos entró a la casa, fue Ren-sama hacia la habitación que comparten los niños.

Kyoji y todos los presentes dejaron salir un suspiro muy largo, Kyoji se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió hacia donde se suponía que su hija se encontraba.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Kyoko acababa de entrar a la habitación donde su pequeña estaba durmiendo, se encontró con la escena más tierna jamás pensada Yukii estaba envuelta por los brazos de su padre que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cabeza de la pequeña. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a acariciar al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos que estaba un poco adormilado, lo dejó en la cama al lado de su hermana y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, después besó la mejilla de Kuon que empezaba a despertarse.

-Kyoko…-susurró mientras dirigía una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella, la cual sonrió al ver el acto de la persona delante de ella, Kuon cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de que lo que tenía delante de sus ojos no era ninguna ilusión, sino que era la mismísima Kyoko, dejó a la pequeña Yukii hacia un lado para que no se despertase al quitarle el brazo que tenía alrededor de la pequeña, después de dejarla cogió a Kyoko en un fuerte abrazo-estás aquí –susurró para cerciorarse de que era así, a lo cual ella asintió y lo abrazó-¿estás bien?-preguntó rompiendo el abrazo

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa-solo un poco mareada…pero es normal

-Kyoko-la llamó su padre, haciendo que rompieran su abrazo totalmente, se acercó a ella y la cogió en un fuerte abrazo-no vuelvas a hacerme esto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-si no quieres que me muera de un infarto…..me tenías tan preocupado

-Estoy bien…no teníais que preocuparos tanto-dijo abrazando a su padre-padre…crees que podríamos hablar a solas-pregunto ella con un poco de incertidumbre, a lo cual él solo asintió, miró a Kuon con una sonrisa en su cara- duerme un poco más, luego nosotros tendremos nuestra charla privada ¿ok?-él solo asintió y la vio marcharse de la habitación.

Kyoji no dejó a si hija lejos de su brazo en ningún momento, entraron al despecho de este y se sentaron juntos en un gran sofá que estaba situado cerca de la ventana.

-Padre-empezó Kyoko al ver que su padre no dijo nada- yo…siento defraudarle pero no pienso casarme con otra persona que no sea Kuon-dijo ella muy segura de sí misma-quiero llegar a formar mi familia junto a él y mis hijos y…-posó la mano de Kyoji sobre su vientre-quiero que el pequeño o pequeña que viene de camino esté junto a él…hace un mes…nosotros dos no pudimos resistirnos a lo que sentíamos y…parece que tendrás otro nieto-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo cual Kyoji solamente empezó a reir

-Ese muchacho tiene buena puntería-dijo aun riéndose- dos noches juntos y dos veces con premio-abrazó a su hija-lo entiendo….y la verdad es que él ha pasado con creces sus pruebas…no esperaba que actuara de la manera que lo hizo durante tu secuestro express-suspiró- yo solamente quería conocerlo la primera vez que me dijiste que estabas embarazada para saber que intenciones tenía él contigo…yo nunca pretendí casarte con otra persona que no fuera el padre de sus hijo…yo siento haberte hecho llorar anoche no era mi intención…solamente quería que me lo presentaras y ver con mis propios ojos que él te merecía-le dio un leve beso en la frente y la acercó más a él.

-Yo….necesitaba tiempo para arreglar algunas cosas pendientes antes de volver al lado de él-dijo ella mientras estaba abrazada a su padre-yo….lo amo…lo amo muchísimo…

Después de varios minutos abrazados Kyoji dijo que sería mejor que vallan a tranquiliza a su hermano y amigos. Se dirigieron al salón donde los separaron ya que Kuu la abrazó muy celoso de Kyoji. Kyoko les contó todo lo que había pasado tranquilizando a todos los presentes, y después se dirigió a su habitación a tomarse un baño, después de ducharse y cambiarse se disponía a ir a despertar a Kuon y los pequeños pero se encontró con Kuon entrando a su habitación y cerrando con seguro la puerta a lo cual ella sonrió al verlo entrar sigilosamente.

Kuon cuando la vio se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo al cual ella respondió gustosamente, después de varios minutos en esa posición se separaron, Kyoko iba a coger algo de su mesilla de noche pero no le dio tiempo ya que Kuon se había sentado en la cama de ella y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que se sentara en su regazo.

-Kuon…-susurró ella al sentir que se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios-…te…quiero-dijo ella antes de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los de ella.

-Yo también-dijo él mientras la acostaba en la cama.

Kyoko estaba debajo de Kuon dejándose llevar por todos los besos y caricias que le proporcionaba, una de las manos de él estaba situada en el muslo derecho iba subiendo poco a poco hacia el glúteo de ella subiendo la falda que llevaba puesta, ella empezó a bajar sus brazos por los abdominales de él intentando quitarle la camiseta blanca que llevaba encima después de varios minutos la ropa ya era un estorbo para ellos, se desvistieron el uno al otro rápidamente solo dejándose con la parte baja de la ropa interior….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Todo el mundo había empezado a cenar, sabían que Kuon había ido a avisar a Kyoko y la mayoría de las personas que estaban alrededor de esa mesa sabían que era mejor empezar, ellos ya cenarán cuando tengan hambre, uno de los temas de discusión en la mesa fue con quien se casaría Kyoko.

-Se casará con el padre de su próximo hijo-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todo el mundo en la mesa se quedaron perplejos ante lo que Kyoji había dicho- ¿que no sabíais que ella está embarazada?-dijo como si fuera la cosa que todos sabían….

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Buenos días mina-san!**_

_**Hoy lo dejamos hasta aquí…mañana será la revelación del nuevo hijo/hija de Kuon y Kyoko… a lo que me pregunto mis queridos lectores que os gustaría que fuera una niña o un niño?**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por todo el apoyo dado a lo largo de esta historia…de la cual nos estamos acercando al final! Lo sé ha sido una historia corta pero prometo que la próxima que haré será más larga!...pero no os preocupéis todavía faltan como 2 capítulos de esta historia ¡! =)**_

_**Besoos y Abrazoos!**_


	14. Capitulo 14

Ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando Kyoko y Kuon salieron de la habitación de esta, se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio para no despertar a nadie, al llegar ella se puso a hacer algo rápido de comer.

-Kyoko…-lo llamó él- ¿qué pasó con Reino?¿dónde te llevó? nosotros estábamos muy preocupados al saber que ese tipo te había secuestrado….yo…no….-ella lo calló con un beso

-Todo está bien…él…me llevó a dar una vuelta en barco-dijo con una sonrisa-no hizo nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte…él hasta me dio una buena noticia-decía con una pícara sonrisa.

-Eeh?...¿cómo que una buena noticia?-preguntó levantando una ceja en señal de confusión

-Etto….-lo miró de reojo-..Kuon…que pasaría si te dijera que estoy embarazada-preguntó ella un poco dudosa mientras seguía preparando algo.

-Hmm…-se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda-sería una buena noticia….la verdad me gustaría estar a tu lado….yo…no querría perderme el nacimiento de un tercer hijo mío-dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos por el cuello, inspiró su aroma a rosas y dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción-que te parece si le hacemos un hermanito más a Yukii y Ren-dijo de forma sensual mientas mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Kyoko, a lo que ella empezó a reir-¿qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó mientras hacia un lindo puchero y ponía la misma cara que Cain ponía cuando quería que su hermanita lo complaciera-¿es que acaso no quieres?

-Jajaja….Kawaiiiiiiii-dijo mientras lo cogía de los mofletes y lo acercó a ella para besarlo-no es que no quiera...la verdad es que…-llevó una de las manos de él hacia su pequeña tripa- yo….ya estoy esperando un bebé-dijo ella con una sonrisa que derretiría un glaciar

Kuon se quedó anonadado por lo que ella había dicho, ´_un bebé….mío y suyo...´_pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa que nadie, incluida ella no había visto jamás, el brazo que estaba en la tripa de ella se movió hasta estar a su espalda atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Desde cuándo estás embarazada?-preguntó a escasos milímetros de sus labios

-Hmm….alrededor de un mes…-dijo ella intentando contener las ganas de besarlo

-Kyoko…-la llamó robándole un beso pasional-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Después de unos minutos besándose, se separaron para comer, mientras discutían sobre lo que había pasado con Reino ya que él le exigió que le contara todo con lujo de detalles. A la 1:45 se fueron al jardín donde estuvieron un rato abrazados sentados en una hamaca. Kuon levantó a Kyoko y se la llevó a su habitación, la depositó en la cama le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

La mañana llegó rápido para Kuon ya que casi no pudo pegar ojo de lo ilusionado que estaba. Hoy regresarían a Japón todos ya que mientras Kyoko estuvo desaparecida había hablado con Kyoji y le dijo que no dejaría que Kyoko se casase con otra persona que no fuera él, a lo cual le dijo que la llevaría al lugar donde ellos dos se conocieron y allí le pediría matrimonio, Kyoji estuvo de acuerdo con Kuon.

Todas las maletas estuvieron preparadas para la hora de la comida donde se sentaron todos como una gran familia, Kuon obligó a Kyoko que comiera ya que ella solamente estaba tomando un jugo de naranja a lo que todo el mundo se rió ya que normalmente Kyoko era la que lo obligaba a comer, después de unas horas más Kyoji los llevó a todos al aeropuerto cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de su hija no la dejaba salir de sus brazos.

-Padre…-dijo ella todavía en los brazos de este-…volveré a verlo pronto…-le prometió ella

-No…-dijo haciendo un puchero –no quiero que te vayas…quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo-dijo abrazándola aun más fuerte, nadie se esperó la acción de Haru, que golpeó a Kyoji en la cabeza con el periódico que había comprado anteriormente, lo que hizo que Kyoji empezara a llorar como un niña pequeño-nooo…..por favor Kyoko quédate con papá…no me dejes con tu hermano –dijo pareciendo un niño de 5 años

-Padre-dijo Haru con una voz demandante- déjala irse, ya es mayorcita- cogió a Kyoko de los brazos de su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla-cuídate y si me necesitas solo tienes que llamarme- le sonrió al ver que Kyoko asintió y le abrazó, después de dejarla ir cogió a su padre de la camisa para no tirarse otra vez encima de su hermana y lo subió a la limusina, por último hizo una reverencia y les vio subir al avión.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko después de subir al avión no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír lo que hizo que sus amigos y familiares les contagiaran su risa, estaban todos riendo cuando estaban en el aire. Kyoko miró a Ren que estaba todavía riéndose por culpa de su abuelo, cuando alcanzaron la altura máxima se levantó y se acercó a él, a lo cual la mayoría no sabía por qué ella se había puesto tan seria, le tocó la frente y sintió que tenía un poco de temperatura, se acercó a su bolso y sacó una pastilla que lo hizo dormirse casi al instante. Kanae miró a su amiga que se había puesto pálida, se acercó a ella pero en menos de un segundo ella desapareció. Kuon se levantó rápidamente del sitio y se dirigió al baño, el cual estaba cerrado.

-Kyoko-llamó el bastante preocupado, abrió la puerta cuando vio que ella había quitado el seguro, la vio mojarse la cara-nena….¿tienes mareos?...por eso no querías comer esta mañana-la miró con ojitos de cachorro- lo siento no fue mi intención….yo pensaba que era mejor que comieras…yo…-ella lo cayó poniendo su mano sobre la boca de él.

-Está bien no te preocupes…-dijo con una voz bastante débil-se me pasará pronto

La llevó a su asiento y la vio tomarse la misma pastilla que le había dado a Ren. Todo el mundo miró preocupado a Kuon que estaba a su lado abrazándola.

-Está un poco mareada….es por culpa del embarazo-dijo él mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amada.

Habían llegado a las 11 de la noche a Tokio donde los esperaba una manada de periodistas con millones de preguntas Yashiro despejó rápidamente el camino entre los periodistas diciéndoles que dentro de unos días darían una entrevista en la cual aclararían las cosas. Kuon miró al presidente

-¿Cómo es que sabían que llegaríamos juntos?-dijo bastante cabreado cuando cerraron la puerta de la limusina dorada del presidente, el cual lo miró con incertidumbre, Kuon suspiró por la frustración acumulada- lo siento es que…Kyoko y Ren están bastante mareados y…

-Está bien…no te preocupes-contesto Lory-yo investigaré para saber cómo es que se enteró la prensa que estábamos todos juntos. Pero lo más seguro es que tendrás que contestar a sus preguntas sobre por qué estabas con Kyoko…quienes son los niños….y claramente por qué estabais con Kuu y Juli…creo que tendrás que contar la verdad…..-lo miró a los ojos y le dijo con un poco de miedo-…serás capaz de contarles que eres Kuon Hizuri?

Kuon no contestó nada solamente se quedó pensativo. Llegaron primero a dejar a Kyoko, Kuon y los niños y después Kuu, Lory, Yashiro, Kanae, Juli y Maria fueron a ayudarlos a dejar las maletas en el apartamento de Kyoko, claramente Kuon no iba a dejarlos solos sabiendo que Kyoko se sentía mal, después de despedir a sus familiares y amigos Kuon llevó a Kyoko a su habitación y la recostó en la cama, después bañó a sus pequeños y los llevó a su habitación, una vez que estaba seguro de que los pequeños estaban profundamente dormidos se acercó al cuarto de Kyoko que estaba despierta mirando algunas cosas en su teléfono con una cara de enfado muy parecida a la de Mio, se acercó a ella y le besó la frente mientras le quitaba el teléfono de las manos.

-Tendrías que estar durmiendo-dijo en tono de reproche-no le hará bien al bebé que estés de ese humor, o es que quieres que nuestro bebé salga con el mismo humor que Mio-bromeó haciendo que ella cambie su expresión.

-No hay derecho que te hagan eso-dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero-tú no te aprovechaste de nadie….yo me entregue a ti esa noche…-Kuon no entendió muy bien lo que su amada estaba diciendo, al ver que puso una cara de no-tengo-idea-de-que-hablas le cogió el móvil y le enseño lo que estaba leyendo- lee lo que pone…no es justo que mancillen tu imagen…

Kuon empezó a leer un artículo en el que se había puesto una foto en la cual estaba con Ren de compras en Los Ángeles,

"_**Si señoras, ese que ven en la foto es Tsuruga Ren con su hijo...os preguntareis como es que él hombre más codiciado de nuestro país ha tenido un hijo, pues es muy simple hace tres años se acostó con una actriz que nadie hasta el momento sabe su identidad mientras hacía el papel más escalofriante de su carera…si os acordáis de la película **__**Black Jack**__** que fue un bombazo de las películas horror, veremos a Tsuruga Ren en el doble papel de Cain Heel y Jack el destripador, mientras hacía ese papel una señorita que se hacía pasar por su hermana denominada Setsuka Heel tuvieron una noche de la cual él no se pudo contener tomando a una mujer menor de edad.**_

_**Hace unas semanas nos enteramos por casualidad que había tenido un hijo con dicha mujer, fueron vistos hace una semana en la mansión Hizuri, donde pasaron la mayoría del tiempo hasta hace cuatro días que volaron a Corea del Norte por asuntos que todavía no han sido desvelados….."**_

El artículo era mucho más largo pero prefirió concluirlo allí ya que parecía que tendría que desvelar todo su pasado y el de Kyoko la cogió en brazos y le dio varios besos para tranquilizarla.

Se despertaron muy temprano ya que Kuon había planeado llevarse a Kyoko por dos días lejos de todo, dejó a sus pequeños con Lory y se fuero hacia Kyoto.

*/*/*/*/**Ya en Kyoto**/*/*/*/*

Habían descansado del largo viaje por unas horas en un hotel bastante privado. Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando Kuon sacó a Kyoko por la parte trasera del hotel, donde se adentraron en un bosque.

-Kuon…¿dónde me llevas?-dijo un poco preocupada al ver que se estaban adentrando mucho en el bosque-nos vamos a perder…

-Ya verás…no te preocupes pronto encontraremos el sitio-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-y si nos perdemos seguramente estaremos más tiempo juntos-dijo detonando un poco de picardía

A los diez minutos de seguir caminando oyeron un riachuelo, se acercaron cada vez más hasta llegar a un pequeño claro entre los árboles. A Kyoko se le iluminaron los ojos al ver su pequeño reino de las Hamburguesas, su lugar mágico, el lugar donde lo conoció y el lugar más preciado para ellos, se acercó al agua que estaba tan cristalina como siempre, cogió un poco de agua para refrescarse un poco echándoselo por la cara, mojando simultáneamente parte de su pelo. Kuon por su parte se había quedado lelo mirándola se veía tan hermosa, tan sexy con ese vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas que llevaba, se acercó a ella después de verla como se mojaba la cara y el pelo, la abrazó y le quitó varios mechones de pelo que se encontraban casi encima de sus preciosos ojos, la besó y estuvieron un rato hablando sobre los fantásticos recuerdos que crearon en ese mismo sitio años atrás. El sol empezó a descender dejando ver un color anaranjado que se reflejaba por todos lados dejando una estampa muy romántica. Kuon se acercó al riachuelo tomándola de la mano se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Kyoko..yo..yo..te amo más que a nada en este mundo, yo no sé que sería mi vida sin ti estos años que los he pasado lejos de ti me hicieron darme cuenta que no importa el tiempo que pase, no importa las dificultades que tenga que pasar, yo nunca podré dejar de amarte, la verdad creo que cada segundo mi amor por ti crece más y más, además me diste el mejor de los regalos con nuestros hijo, además del que viene en camino, soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta al tenerte como la madre de mis hijos...pero aun así yo quiero que nuestra relación dé un paso más lejos- sacó una cajita roja de su bolsillo rojo y al abrirlo, se inclinó postrándose en una rodilla- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa Mogami Kyoko?- dijo el tomando el anillo de la caja, vio a Kyoko con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que habían salido, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa de millones y le respondió

-Sería un placer pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado junto a nuestros hijos…así que sí…claramente si-dijo ella mientras él le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, se besaron apasionadamente hasta que el sol se escondió totalmente dando paso a la noche y a sus misterios-¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo?...es el lugar perfecto-el asintió y se dejó guiar por ella ya que lo estaba arrastrando por el camino que ella venía cuando era pequeña, a lo largo de 20 minutos de caminata se encontraron son una gran posada antigua, Kyoko cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió con Kuon tomados de la mano hacia la entrada principal.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro ryokan-dijo una mujer mayor inclinándose hacia la pareja, subió la mirada y se encontró con una mirada que conocía muy bien, a lo que dio lugar a que los ojos de la señora empezaran a aguarse, Kyoko la abrazó fuertemente al verla así.

-Tadaima-dijo Kyoko en medio del abrazo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la señora.

-Madre…-dijo Fuwa Sho saliendo de uno de los cuartos cuando oyó un llanto no se imaginaba que fuera su madre, se quedó petrificado ante la escena delante suya su madre abrazando a la mujer que hizo más daño que nunca, pero lo más extraño fue ver a Tsuruga Ren al lado de estas mirándolas con mucho cariño-Kyoko…..-llamó para atraer la atención de los presentes, Kyoko le envió una sonrisa aun abrazando a su madre

-Hola Sho…me alegro que hayas podido venir a visitar a tus padres después de tantos años- le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, después miró a la señora Fuwa- siento no haber venido hace unos meses a veros…me surgieron algunos imprevistos y…-miró a Kuon, dejó el abrazo que mantenía con la señora para irse cerca de él- vine a presentaros a mi prometido-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de este.

-P..p…pro..prometido?-tartamudeó Sho lleno de rabia…..

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Buenos días mina-san**_

_**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero he estado malita en cama y no me dejaron coger el ordenador…..u.u…bueno ya he tomado una decisión al sexo del bebé de Kyoko y a quien se parecerá muchas gracias por la ayuda y vuestras opiniones (haciendo una reverencia)….mañana intentaré subir el último capítulo….que me decís de este? Os ha gustado o le faltaba algo de romance?**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis puesto hasta ahora! Espero con ansia los de los últimos capítulos!**_

_**Besoos y Abrazoos ¡! **_


	15. capitulo 15

-P...p…pro...prometido?-tartamudeó Sho lleno de rabia- por qué ese bastardo es tu prometido?...no que estabas casada y tenías dos hijos-dijo lleno de envidia Sho al verlos cogidos de la mano.

-Araa….Shotaro compórtate…..-dijo su madre con tono de reproche-vamos dentro que aquí estamos molestando a los huéspedes…Shotaro ve y avisa a tu padre de que Kyoko-chan ha llegado-dijo la mujer mientras se dirigía con Kuon y Kyoko hacia uno de las salas más apartadas y privadas del ryokan-que bueno tenerte otra vez en casa…te extrañamos mucho, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi- le dijo con una leve sonrisa postrada en su rostro

-Siento mucho no haber regresado antes de irme del país pero…tuve que ir a buscar a mi padre y a resolver varios asuntos-dijo Kyoko un poco apenada por no haberse comunicado con la mujer anteriormente

-¿Es verdad que tuviste dos hijos?-preguntó la mujer mayor

-Si…yo y Kuon-dijo mirándole y dedicándole una sonrisa- tuvimos un niño llamado Ren y una niña llamada Yukii…además...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sho y su padre entraron, Kyoko se levantó e hizo una reverencia-tiempo sin verlo ojii-san-el hombre solamente asintió y se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-Anata….nuestra pequeña ha sido madre…¿te lo puedes creer?-su marido envió una mirada asesina hacia Kuon que estaba cogido de la mano de Kyoko-además, fue fuera del matrimonio, eso en nuestro tiempo no pasaba-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Kyoko- la llamó Sho- ese hombre con el que te vi era el padre de tus hijos?-dijo mirándola dolido

-Eeh?...que hombre?-dijo un poco confundida, después de un rato pensando se acordó que lo había visto al día siguiente de la entrega de premios- Haru?...no...noo imposible-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa-el hombre con el que me viste era mi hermano mayor, es muy cariñoso y sobreprotector igual que mi padre-dijo dando un pequeño suspiro-el padre de mis hijos es Kuon

-¿Quién es Kuon?-preguntó confuso nunca había escuchado ese nombre

Kyoko miró de pronto a Kuon con una cara muy asustada _´mierda….se me olvidó que nadie sabe que su verdadero nombre es Kuon´_ pensó Kyoko horrorizada, Kuon al ver a su prometida en ese estado se dispuso a hablar.

-Ese es mi verdadero nombre…Tsuruga Ren es solo un alias.

-Sabía que te conocía de algún lugar-dijo la madre de Sho con estrellitas en los ojos-tu eres el hombre más sexy de Asia, ganaste el premio la misma noche que Kyoko, estabas hermosísimo con ese traje negro, Kami-sama si mis amigas se enterasen que estuviste en mi casa se morirían de celos….-la mujer seguía divagando entre sus palabras dejando a Sho y su padre en shock nunca pensaron que ella era de esas mujeres que tienen un amor platónico por una estrella de la televisión ya que no pasaba mucho tiempo delante de ella.

-Madre…-llamó Sho sonrojado- que es mi mayor rival-suspiró- después de tantos años nunca me fue posible quitarle de ese maldito puesto, aunque he ido subiendo poco a poco, seguramente después de lo que leí te lo quitaré-dijo con una sonrisa de victoria-aunque…veo que no podré quitártela…haaa…que estúpido fui-dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba a los presentes en estado de shock, Kyoko se levantó y supo que necesitaban hablar llevaban mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo intentaron, Kuon se quedó con los señores Fuwa que lo llenaron de preguntas y amenazas por parte del señor por si volvía a dejar a Kyoko.

-Sho…necesitamos hablar-dijo ella cuando logró alcanzarlo-vamos, necesitamos dejar todo de lado, yo…

-Kyoko...qué pasaría si te dijera que siento mucho lo que dije aquel día, yo fui un estúpido…no quiero que te alejes de mí-dijo él muy triste

-Yo ya te dije antes de irme que no pienso en la venganza, ya no importa lo que hiciste en ese entonces éramos uno críos…yo estoy enamorada de Kuon…podremos ser amigos…para mí ya es suficiente, no quiero que nos hagamos más daño…

Se sorprendió al sentir que él la abrazó, nunca había hecho eso con ella, le correspondió como era debido después se alejaron el uno del otro, él aun aprovechando la cercanía con ella la besó. Ella lo separó, sabía que no debían estar besándose

-Es suficiente-dijo ella ya apartada de él- no quiero que lo que ha pasado te dé ilusiones, será mejor que vayas a encontrar a una persona con la que llegues a compartir ese mismo sentimiento.

Se fue donde estaba Kuon, sonrió al escuchar a los señores Fuwa. Después de comer ellos se fueron a su hotel, al entrar en su cuarto él la besó sorpresivamente después de varios momentos ella le correspondió.

-Te amo-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de él antes de volver a besarla.

La noche había sido bastante larga para los dos, apenas tuvieron unas horas de sueño. Después de desayunar se encaminaron a Tokio donde les esperaba una jauría de periodistas, estuvieron entre ellos un buen rato hasta que los guardias del aeropuerto los separó de ellos, se dirigieron a la mansión Takarada a recoger a sus pequeños.

-Mamiiii-gritó el pequeño Ren al ver a su mamá, se fue corriendo a sus brazos

-Papiiii-gritaba la pequeña Yukii mientras se dirigía hacia Kuon corriendo

Los pequeños fueron recibidos por los brazos de sus padres, después de un fuerte abrazo y millones de besos por parte de Kyoko se dirigieron hacia donde el presidente con los padres de Kuon estaban.

-Bienvenidos,¿como fueron sus pequeñas vacaciones?-dijeron los tres al unísono con una sonrisa pícara, a lo cual Kuon cogió la mano de Kyoko y les enseño el anillo de diamantes que llevaba, al verlo todos empezaron a chillar de alegría

-Mamiii-dijo Ren llamando la atención de esta-quiero enseñarte algo

Kyoko y Ren se fueron hacia un lado sin ser notados, Kyoko dejó a su pequeño en el suelo y lo siguió hasta encontrarse con la piscina gigantesca del presidente, miró un poco preocupada a su hijo que se estaba quitando la ropa, después lo vio tirarse a la piscina como si nada, ella al verlo tirarse se tiró después de él aún con lo que vestía pero al salir a flote vio a su pequeño nadar, se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca-dijo ella haciendo un puchero-tu papá te ha enseñado a nadar?-él niño asintió muy feliz-voy a cambiarme y nadamos un poco-dijo saliendo de la piscina

Después de 15 minutos Sebastian le trajo un biquini negro a Kyoko, ella se cambió rápidamente y se metió a jugar con el pequeño en la piscina.

Natsuko, la serpiente que estaba enrollada al cuello de Lory se fue desenrollando y acercándose a Yukii que estaba de pie al lado de su padre, Kuon al ver que la serpiente estaba alrededor de su hija se puso pálido.

-Presidente como se le ocurre tener a la serpiente al lado de los niños-dijo enojado abrazando protectoramente a la pequeña- que pasaría si se enrolla demasiado fuerte?-puso una cara de terror típica de Kyoko

-Vamos Kuon ni Kyoko dijo nada cuando Natsuko se enrolló por primera vez a los niños y ¿vas y me lo dices tú?..cada vez te pareces más a tu padre-dijo en tono de reproche

-Pues debería, yo entiendo que esté acostumbrada a las personas pero aun así…además Kyoko…por…-se quedó callado al girar y no ver ni a su prometida ni a su hijo

Sebastian apareció de la nada, como de costumbre, y les dijo que Kyoko estaba con el pequeño Ren en la piscina del presidente. Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Kyoko y Ren, los encontraron jugando.

-Kyoko-la llamó Kuon para atraer su atención-no te vayas a ir otra vez sin avisar.

Kyoko les sonrió al verlos, paró de jugar con Ren y empezaron a salir, cuando Kuon la vio salir se quedó boquiabierto por el conjunto que llevaba.

-¿Qué os parece si hacemos una fiesta en la piscina?-dijo muy entusiasta Lory.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, bueno casi todos Kuon no había articulado ni una sola palabra después de ver a Kyoko. Llamaron a Maria, Kanae y a Yashiro para que se apuntaran, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron con su pequeña fiesta de la cual nadie se percató de que Kuon se había llevado a Kyoko, en uno de los vestidores se encerraron y Kuon empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

-¿Ves lo que provocas cuando te vistes así?-susurró sensualmente al oído de ella mientras daba pequeños besos y mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Hey parejita-los interrumpió Kanae golpeando la puerta-se os espera fuera, no tardéis mucho-dijo mientras se iba riendo.

Salieron del vestuario a los pocos minutos de Kanae muy sonrojados. El día había pasado lleno de diversión, al terminar la fiesta se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, en espera de un día lleno de complicaciones y entrevistas.

Estaban en uno de los programas más vistos desde hace tiempo en Japón **"Kimagure Rock"** donde hoy se haría una entrevista a Tsuruga Ren y a un invitado sorpresa.

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a pasarla bien con nosotros una noche más-empezó Hikaru

-Hoy tendremos al mismísimo Tsuruga Ren y a la actriz que interpretaba el papel de Setsuka Heel, como todos sabréis se dice que ellos tuvieron un hijo y vinieron a aclarar las cosas-continuó Yuusei

-Además nos desvelarán la verdadera identidad de la señorita Setsuka, bueno sin más dilación que pasen nuestros invitados-dijo por último Shin´ichi

Tsuruga Ren entró como siempre deslumbrante, cogido de su brazo una gótica con expresión aburrida se encaminaban hacia los hosts. El público masculino, los hombres del staf y los presentadores no dejaron de mirar a la pequeña mujer gótica ni un segundo.

-Encantado de volver a tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros Tsuruga-san-dijo Shin´ichi que fue el primero en salir del aura que rodeaba a la chica- Setsuka-san encantado de conocerla- tomaron asiento en los sillones y empezaron las preguntas- Setsuka-san todo el mundo dice que Tsuruga-san abusó de ti es verdad?

-Claro que no- respondió directamente- yo me entregué a él…vamos que mujer no lo haría además yo días antes de esa noche me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, para mí él fue el mejor sempai del mundo, cuando nos conocimos digamos que no nos llevábamos muy bien-dijo soltando una risita traviesa

-Tsuruga-san…¿usted está enamorado de la señorita?-pregunto Yuusei

-La amo más que a nada en este mundo, ella es la única para mí-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia ella, se escuchó un Oooh del público.

-¿Cuándo se enteró sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella?-dijo Hikaru

-Hmm….la verdad me di cuenta cuando ella me ayudó a interpretar a Katsuki…para mí ese papel fue bastante difícil pero con la ayuda de ella logré desarrollarlo, además la mascota anterior del programa me hizo darme cuenta sobre los sentimientos que tenia-dijo dando una sonrisa al recordar el momento, sintió como Kyoko se puso un poco tensa

-¿De verdad? Parece que nuestro Bou daba buenos consejos sobre amor-dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa –Bueno Setsuka-san, usted es japonesa por lo que sabemos, su identidad fue un completo misterio hasta el día de hoy-la miró y sonrió- podría por favor introducirse con su verdadero nombre y quitarse la peluca- Kyoko asintió y empezó a quitarse los pirsings que llevaba y por último la peluca que dejaba ver su pelo natural llegar hasta la mitad de la espalda, se levantó e hizo una reverencia delante de la cámara cuando subió el rostro todo el personal estaba en Shock

-Buenos noches, mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko e interpreté a Setsuka Heel.

Después de un rato Kyoko se fue a cambiarse durante los comerciales. A los 10 minutos volvió a entrar al escenario con un vestido negro que marcaba todas sus curvas con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

-Waaw…quien lo hubiera dicho…nuestra pequeña Kyoko-chan haciendo tremendo papel-dijo Shin´ichi después de empezar a emitir otra vez- pero díganos es verdad que tuvieron un hijo?

-En verdad tenemos dos, un niño y una niña-dijo Ren muy orgulloso

-Ósea que el niño de la foto es en verdad tu hijo-dijo Yuusei, a lo cual Ren asintió- lo que nos hemos preguntado ha sido el por qué de tu estancia Tsuruga-san en casa de la familia Hizuri

-Eso es fácil, ya que los niños tenían que pasar tiempo con sus abuelos

-Pero si la familia Hizuri tuvo solamente un hijo, por lo que sabemos de él es que desapareció a los quince años –dijo casualmente Hikaru

-En efecto solo tuvieron un hijo varón-dijo un poco asustado, Kyoko notó su nerviosismo y lo cogió de la mano, él le sonrió y le apretó la pequeña mano que tenia entre la suya-Es decir que yo soy el hijo de Kuu y Juli

-Eso quiere decir que Tsuruga Ren es solo un alias-completó Kyoko-él intentó sobrepasar a su padre por sus propios medios sin la ayuda del apellido Hizuri.

Después de varias preguntas más el programa terminó y fueron a cenar al sitio en el que la invitaba cuando ella estaba con él, al restaurante donde servían las magníficas hamburguesas que a Kyoko le encantaban, cogieron un sitio retirado y oscuro para no ser reconocidos por la gente.

-Kyoko, hay algo que me lleva molestando un poco, me contestarías a una pregunta-ella al verlo serio solo asintió-¿por qué te pusiste tensa cuando hablé de Bou?

-Etto…..yo…yo….yo fui Bou

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**Buenos días mina-san**_

_**Como habrán adivinado no puedo dejar la historia aquí así que la alargaré un poco más. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por las opiniones sobre el bebé!**_

_**¿que opinan sobre este capítulo?**_

_**Besoos y abrazoos! **_


	16. capitulo 16

-Kyoko, hay algo que me lleva molestando un poco, me contestarías a una pregunta-ella al verlo serio solo asintió-¿por qué te pusiste tensa cuando hablé de Bou?

-Etto…..yo…yo….yo fui Bou-dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia el suelo apenada

Kuon estuvo medio minuto analizando lo que ella dijo antes de empezarse a reir, a lo cual Kyoko lo miró con un puchero.

-Buajajajajajaja...¿y cómo es que no te diste cuenta que hablaba de ti?-dijo él al tranquilizarse un poco.

-Eeh?...de que hablas?-dijo ella con una mirada inocente

-Kyoko…-la miró bastante serio-dime de quién crees que me enamoré hace unos… cuatro años?

-Eeh…yo no sé…una chica de secundaria no?-la miró incrédulo, después suspiró y negó con la cabeza-no?...entonces de quién?

-Kyoko…con cuantas mujeres de secundaria me has visto aparte de ti?

-Aparte de mi?...pues…etto…estaba yo…y….y…-lo miró incrédula a lo cual el solo sonrió-estabas enamorado de mi desde hace tiempo?-el solo asintió, al verla empezar a llorar se asustó un poco y se acercó a ella-yo…..lo siento mucho…no me di cuenta….yo…estaba tan empeñada en la dichosa venganza-dijo mientras que de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas-yo siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño….no…no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hasta casi al terminar con las filmaciones de Cain….yo…-Kuon la cayó con un dulce beso que la hizo parar de llorar.

-Está bien, no te preocupes todo está bien-la abrazó y se sentó a su lado-yo nunca te dije lo que sentía, de todas formas-la volvió a besar y se acercó a susurrarle al oído-pero recuerdo una cosa muy interesante que me dijo Bou-la miró con la mirada de ´Emperador de la Noche´-veamos…algo sobre secuestrar a la chica que me gusta-la vio ponerse roja como un tomate.

-Señor-llamó uno de los meseros- sentimos interrumpirlo pero será mejor que se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de cosas, el contacto físico en lugares públicos está mal visto, nuestros clientes se han quejado sobre su comportamiento-hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a Kuon y Kyoko un poco apenados.

Después de un minuto se empezaron a reir por el momento incomodo que vivieron. Después se fueron al apartamento de Kuon ya que los niños seguían con sus abuelos en casa de Lory.

-Fue muy divertido-dijo Kyoko antes de subir al ascensor-y también un poco embarazoso…Kuon-lo vio acercarse más y más a ella mientras las puertas se cerraban rápidamente

-Puedo secuestrarte princesa mía?-susurró él sobre los labios de Kyoko, a lo cual ella lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, al oír el ´Ding´ característico de que llegaron, la subió a su hombro y la cargó hasta entrar a su casa, después de depositarla en el suelo le dio un apasionado beso

-Te amo-dijeron los dos después del beso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado meses desde que Kuon desveló su verdadero nombre, todos estaban muy felices ya que faltaban días para la boda debido a que Juli no les dejó casarse pronto por qué ella quería hacerle el vestido de novia a Kyoko, la cual estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo.

Un precioso día de Junio Kuon y Kyoko estaban a pocas horas de su boda, decidieron hacer una sencilla recepción en el lugar donde se conocieron, el lugar estaba lleno de una sensación muy romántica y privada, habían varios bancos donde se sentarían los invitados, un arco con rosas rojas y una pequeña plataforma donde los novios debían estar. Kuon estaba delante del arco esperando a su preciosa novia.

-Nervioso?-preguntaron Kyoji y Yashiro, al parecer los dos hombres se hicieron muy buenos amigos ya que les gustaba poner a Kuon nervioso-Vamos Kuon, seguro que Kyoko no huirá….o tal vez si?...-dijo el supuesto suegro que estaba chinchándolo a lo cual Kuon se estaba poniendo pálido a lo que había dicho Kyoji se empezó a reir

-Yo….tengo que ir a un sitio-dijo alejándose de los dos hombres que no hacían nada más que molestarlo y ponerlo nervioso, pasaron unos veinte minutos y la novia no llegaba estaba un poco preocupado.

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba con los últimos arreglos de su peinado, al cual su suegra no le dejaba de poner pequeñas flores rojas.

-Oka-san…es suficiente…voy a parecerme a un arbusto que de flores si sigues poniendo más-dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero a lo cual Juli solamente se empezó a reir

-Mo….ya es muy tarde, el novio seguro va a ponerse muy nervioso si tardamos más-dijo Kanae desde la puerta antes de entrar, cuando vio a Kyoko se quedó muy sorprendida, llevaba un precioso vestido blanco de tirantes con un cinturón de perlas rosas y abalorios plateados debajo de los senos dejando el vestido muy suelto para no hacerle daño al bebé que en poco tiempo estaría con ellos-estás preciosa….el vestido te queda genial, pareces un hada con las flores y todo-Kyoko empezó a divagar al mundo de La-La-Land al escuchar que se parecía a un hada

Después de varios minutos después se encaminaron hacia donde se celebraría la ceremonia, Yukii era la niña de las flores y Ren llevaba los anillos, después de dar paso a las damas de honor con sus acompañantes apareció Kyoko llevada por Kyoji hasta Kuon que estaba encantado al verla, la veía tan guapa, cuando la dejó a su cargo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, ellos dos simplemente estaban en su propio mundo parecía que nada existía a su alrededor, no supieron en qué momento dijeron sus votos o el solo sí del final, los dos se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaban viviendo no era un sueño sino la realidad cuando juntaron sus labios en un cálido, tierno y lleno de sentimientos beso.

Después de que todos les dieran sus felicitaciones estaban bailando su primer baile como marido y mujer, parecían una pareja sacada de un cuento de hadas, al terminar la dulce y suave melodía se alejaron un poco del resto de la gente.

-Kuon-lo llamó Kyoko un poco nerviosa- etto…te parece bien si nos vamos por un momento es que no me encuentro muy bien-dijo ella dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro...vamos-dijo él mientras la cogía de la mano

Se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llegaron a ryokan Fuwa donde tenían todas sus pertenencias, Kyoko cogió una pequeña maleta que tenía preparada desde hace un tiempo, subió al coche donde su marido la estaba esperando.

-Vamos al hospital –dijo Kuon al verla poner una pequeña mueca de dolor, a lo cual ella solamente asintió.

Llegaron al hospital en media hora, entraron rápidamente en una habitación en la sección de maternidad debido a que Kuon había llamado anteriormente ya que necesitaban tranquilidad y privacidad.

-Buenos días-dijo una de las enfermeras mientras sostenía una libreta-parece que el pequeño nacerá en breve, si ven que las contracciones son más seguidas avísenos lo antes posible-miró a Kyoko que estaba bastante tranquila y luego a Kuon que estaba cogido de la mano con su esposa, antes de salir les regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Kuon todo estará bien no te preocupes-dijo Kyoko para tranquilizarlo- esta vez será más fácil, solo viene uno de camino-dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas-además estoy muy feliz de que estés a mi lado, cuando tuve a Yukii y Ren estaba aterrada siempre estaba pensando que pasaría si yo les llegaba a hacer daño y si ellos me odiaran por no estar contigo, pero aquí me ves casada con el hombre más guapo de Asia y esperando a su tercer hijo, en verdad estoy muy feliz mi pequeño cuento de hadas se hizo realidad, mi precioso príncipe hada está a mi lado, tengo casi tres pequeños bebés con él…-le acarició la mejilla y lo besó- soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Kyoko...te amo…los niños y tú sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo bastante emotivo Kuon mientas la abrazaba.

Unos veinte minutos habían pasado cuando las contracciones se hicieron más seguidas, había varias enfermeras y una doctora asistiendo el parto, Kuon estaba más nervioso que antes pero en ningún momento dejó la mano de su esposa, la cual no dejaba de apretarla debido al dolor.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien Kyoko-san, solo faltan unos empujones más y lo tendrá entre sus brazos-dijo animándola la doctora, después de que el bebé saliese lo envolvió en una manta-es un precioso y sanísimo niño, Kuon-san quiere cortarle el cordón umbilical?

Kyoko dejó la mano de su esposo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que este fuera, después de unos minutos después de cortar el cordón umbilical y lo dejaron un tiempo en los brazos de su padre que se quedó lelo mientras veía a su pequeño, después se llevaron al pequeño para limpiarlo mientras llevaban a Kyoko a la habitación. Después de estar diez minutos llevaron al pequeño a sus padres, Kyoko cogió al bebé y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, el niño tenía un precioso pelo rubio y cuando abrió sus ojitos dejó ver unos ojos de color verde, de los cuales su madre se enamoró y lo acercó hacia ella mucho más, ya no lo volví a soltar hasta bien entrada la noche dejando a Kuon con ganas de abrazarlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos una vez más.

Al mediodía del día siguiente les dieron el alta y se dirigieron al ryokan sabían que la mayoría estarían como locos ya que ni siquiera llamaron para avisar que el pequeño había nacido. Kuon bajó con las cosas del pequeño primero dejando a Kyoko un rato con el niño, cuando entró al cuarto donde estarían hospedados se encontró con todos haciendo planes para encontrarlos, parecía un cuartel general con un mapa grande encima de una mesa, empezó a reírse por la estampa delante suya haciendo que todos se quedaran perplejos al mirar hacia la puerta.

-Hizuri Kuon-lo llamó su madre muy enfadada, a lo cual él se puso tenso ya que no había escuchado ese tono de voz desde hace mucho tiempo- se puede saber que estabas pensando al irte y no decirnos nada a ninguno, desapareciendo así nos habéis preocupado mucho…se puede saber que ha pasado para que os fuerais sin decirnos?-lo miró demandante.

-Oka-san…es suficiente-dijo Kyoko apareciendo detrás de Kuon con el pequeño entre sus brazos haciendo que todos se acercasen a ella y apartaran a Kuon lo antes posible, este dejó sus pertenencias en un rincón y se acercó donde estaban Yukii y Ren les dio un beso a cada uno y se volvió a ir donde estaba su esposa, apartó y echó a todo el mundo de la habitación dejando solo a los niños y Kyoko dentro, les dio una mirada amenazante los mayores antes de cerrar la puerta-Kuon…eso fue muy grosero-le reprochó Kyoko.

-No lo es, primero nuestros hijos tienen que conocer a su hermanito y luego los demás-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, cogió al bebé de sus brazos y se sentó cerca de donde estaban sus hijos- Ren…Yukii acercaros a conocerlo-dijo él con una radiante sonrisa, los pequeños se acercaron y al verlo se pusieron muy contentos y sonrientes, Kyoko tomó una foto de sus pequeños y Kuon sin que estos se dieran cuenta, luego se acercó a ellos y los abrazó- Se llama Kyohei

Después de varios minutos dejaron pasar a los mayores para conocer al pequeño Kyohei, todos estaban encantados, bueno la verdad es que los abuelos estaban como locos, Kuon vio que Yukii estaba un poco apartada de los demás y se acercó a ella

-Yukii….que sucede?-preguntó Kuon bastante inquieto al verla triste, la cogió en brazos y le sonrió-creo que ya sé por qué estás triste…hmm….veamos...tiene que ver con que nosotros nos olvidemos de vosotros?-ella solamente asintió, Kuon la abrazó un poco más fuerte antes de separarse un poco para mirarla a los ojos- pequeña…tu siempre serás mi princesita linda, eso nadie lo va a cambiar-le dio varios besos en la frente y la volvió a abrazar.

Ya se había hecho muy tarde cuando los mayores se fueron de la habitación dejando a Kyoko y Kuon con los niños, Yukii y Ren estaban dormidos a cada lado de Kyohei, lo cual los mayores no desaprovecharon para sacarles varias fotos, después de apagar las luces y dejar a los pequeños metidos en un futón tapándolos con una sábana se sentaron mirando hacia el jardín, en el cual había una gran fuente con muchos peces koi iluminada por los rayos que se reflejaban de la luna llena dejando una estampa muy íntima y placentera. Kuon tenía a Kyoko abrazada por la espalda, de vez en cuando le ocasionaba varios besos a lo largo del cuello y mejillas.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo-dijo este sonriendo-no quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca.

-Kuon…te amo-susurró Kyoko antes de fundirse en un cálido beso con su marido

_**Fin!**_

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**_

_**Buenos días mina-san!**_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza del último capítulo pero es que me enredé leyendo un fanfic y no me dio tiempo para terminar este….así que como disculpa os voy a contar sobre mis planes…estoy pensando en publicar otros 2 fanfics en breve…espero que os gusten tanto como este. Os quisiera agradecer a todos los que me habéis seguido y habéis comentado, gracias a vuestros comentarios pude desarrollarlo de una manera diferente a lo que tenía en mente, pero en verdad estoy muy contenta gracias al trabajo realizado.**_

_**Bueno mina-san espero que volváis a leer mis fics y comentéis en un futuro no muy lejano! Muchas gracias por la paciencia y de verdad siento no haber subido el capitulo antes!**_

_**Con esto me despido…muchos besoos y abrazoos a todos!hasta el próximo Fanfic que realice XD! ^.^!**_


End file.
